Veni, Vidi, Vici! (FR)
by Kelorus
Summary: Perseus Jackson, fils de Neptune, rejeté par sa mère, se voit confié par son père à Lupa, déesse louve de Rome pour qu'elle l'élève comme son propre fils et l'envoi au Camp Jupiter pour devenir ce qu'il mérite d'être: un Empereur. Darkish Percy, Champion!Percy, M/M and F/M.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous! Voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai imaginé. J'espère que vous n'ai pas encore décidé des couples. je suis ouvert à des propositions de couples, que ce soit M/M ou F/M, vore M/M/M ou M/F/M (Pas de M/F/F).**

* * *

19 Août 1993

Neptune P.O.V

« Plus jamais ! Pars, pars loin, toi et ce démon ! Que plus jamais l'on ne me parle de dieux et monstres ! » Me hurla Sally Jackson depuis son lit d'hôpital à New-York. Moi qui étais si content, si joyeux d'avoir de nouveau un enfant, voici que la femme pour qui j'avais développé des sentiments me détestait.

Je n'ai jamais trop compris la raison pour laquelle elle a changé. Au début, je l'avais rencontré sur la plage, à Montauk, et tout c'était bien passé. Ce fut le coup de foudre, et très vite, nous entamions une relation. Mais lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle changea du tout au tout. Elle me reprocha d'avoir ruiné son avenir, de l'avoir condamné à une vie de misère, pourtant, je lui ai offert de l'argent, mais selon elle, ce n'était pas suffisant. Au final, nous avons convenu d'un accord : Après l'accouchement, je prendrai notre fils et m'en irai. Mon fils…Perseus Jackson. C'est surement la seule chose que j'ai réussi à obtenir d'elle, un nom de famille pour mon fils, sachant que je n'en ai pas, étant un dieu.

Je m'éloignai ainsi de mon ancien amour, avec mon fils dans les bras. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire, mon petit garçon ouvrit les yeux, et c'est alors que je vis cette couleur envoutante, un bleu-vert splendide, représentant avec perfection la mer ionique. Je fus immédiatement hypnotisé par les yeux de mon fils, et c'est alors que je me fis la promesse que, peu importe les difficultés, je ferai tout pour protéger mon fils. Je ressentis une présence derrière-moi, et lorsque je me retournai, je vis mon fils, Triton, l'air triste.

Je me rappelle encore lorsque j'annonçai ma relation avec Sally à Triton. Il ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout, et était même très en colère. Cependant, il finit par me pardonner, remarquant qu'après des décennies de tristesse, j'étais enfin heureux, surtout d'avoir un fils à nouveau. Nous dûmes annoncer de concert la nouvelle à Salacia, et aussi étonnant cela soit-il, elle prit plutôt bien la nouvelle. Ce fut aussi elle qui me réconforta quand je découvris le changement radical de Sally. C'est ainsi que nous décidâmes qu'elle serait considérée comme la mère directe de Perseus, attendu que Sally refusait parfaitement ce rôle.

Triton mit la main sur mon épaule, et de concert, nous nous téléportâmes vers Atlantis, là où aucun autre dieu ne saurait pour mon fils. Nous apparûmes dans la Salle du Trône, où ma femme était assise sur son trône, surement en train de nous attendre.

« Mon roi, vous voici enfin de retour. Dit Salacia.

-En effet, et comme vous pouvez le voir, ma chère, je ne suis pas seul. Je répondis.

-Je vois ça. Puis-je ? » Demanda Salacia, en tendant les bras vers Perseus, que je lui confiai immédiatement. Très vite, elle le serra gentiment dans ses bras. C'est alors que Triton se racla la gorge.

« Père, bien que j'approuve que mon petit-frère soit ici, c'est malheureusement contre les anciennes lois. Ne serait-ce pas dangereux de le garder ici ? S'exclama mon fils.

-Il a raison, mon cher. Bien que je garderai volontiers Perseus ici, c'est contraire aux anciennes lois, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée d'énerver les Parques. Et puis, peut-être que cet enfant sera celui de la prophétie ? Rajouta Salacia, tout en caressant délicatement la tête de Perseus.

-Hm…J'ai peut-être une solution. Je répondis alors.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Triton, les yeux écarquillés.

-Hehehe…mon fils, dois-je te rappeler que les lois stipulent clairement qu'un dieu ne peut élever son propre enfant ? Ces lois n'interdisent en aucun cas un dieu d'élever un enfant qui n'est pas le sien.

-Je vois…Et à qui pensais-tu, père ? Me demanda mon fils.

-Perseus étant Romain, je pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux que Lupa pour l'élever. Rien ne t'empêchera toi et Salacia de le visiter, et je suis persuadé que je pourrai aussi visiter de temps en temps. Dis-je.

-Excellente idée, mon amour, mais qui te dis que Lupa acceptera ? Questionna alors ma femme.

-C'est très simple, nous proposerons à Lupa de l'adopter, d'une certaine façon. Tout comme elle l'a fait pour Romulus et Remus, et enfin, nous lui ferons comprendre qu'elle aura l'occasion d'élever le futur meneur de Rome. » Je finis par annoncer, tandis que mon fils et ma femme me sourirent avant d'hocher la tête. Ainsi notre plan était parfait. C'est ainsi que je repris mon fils avant de me téléporter directement en Californie à la Maison des Loups.

\Break/

Third P.O.V

Neptune apparut devant la maison des Loups, s'attirant les regards choqués de la meute et de Lupa.

« Seigneur Neptune, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Lupa, avant de s'incliner.

-Lupa ! Je suis venu pour te demander une faveur. Commença alors Neptune.

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda suspicieusement la déesse-louve tout en observant le paquet dans les bras du dieu des mers.

-Je te présente mon fils, Perseus Jackson, un demi-dieu. Comme tu dois le savoir, Jupiter, Pluton et moi avions passé un pacte pour ne plus avoir d'enfants, mais Jupiter sous sa forme grecque puis romaine l'ayant brisé, par deux fois, j'ai considéré ce pacte comme non-valide. J'ai ainsi eu cet enfant, auquel je tiens beaucoup, mais malheureusement, sa mère l'a abandonné. C'est ainsi que je viens te demander de l'élever à ma place, les anciennes lois m'interdisant de le faire moi-même, bien que Triton et Salacia adoreraient eux-aussi l'élever. S'expliqua alors Neptune, tout en dévoilant son fils à la déesse.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? Je n'ai rien à y gagner, et Jupiter sera surement en colère lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Demanda Lupa.

-Lupa, si tu l'acceptes, tu deviendras la mère adoptive de Perseus, tout comme l'est Salacia. Vois le ainsi : Tu pourras l'élever tout comme tu as élevé Romulus et Remus, et le former pour devenir le futur meneur de Rome. Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une excellente occasion ? Tu pourras élever le futur empereur de Rome, qui mènera les romains vers un nouvel âge d'or. Argumenta Neptune.

-Empereur ? Ne penses-tu pas exagérer Neptune ? Demanda Lupa, abasourdie par la proposition du dieu.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas respecté par les Romains, tout comme mon fils, Triton, et ma femme, Salacia. Perseus est le parfait candidat pour redorer notre blason, et en devenant empereur, il pourra assurer le respect des romains envers ma famille. Il est temps que les Romains se mettent à nous respecter à nouveau, et si pour cela, il faut créer un nouvelle empire, alors advienne que pourra.

-Bien…j'accepte, je l'élèverai comme mon fils. Je suppose que tu comptes visiter de temps en temps ?

-En effet, ainsi que ma femme et Triton. Nous ferons ne sorte que Perseus soit prêt pour l'avenir. » Répondit enfin Neptune, tout en tendant l'enfant à la déesse-louve qui, pour l'occasion, reprit sa forme humaine, celle d'une belle femme mesurant 1m75, avec une longue chevelure noir de jais, des yeux d'un bleu profond et vêtue d'une longue toge blanche. Lorsqu'elle attrapa l'enfant, ce dernier se mit à pleurer, complètement affamé. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui donna le sein, faisant rougir au passage le dieu des mers.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la déesse qui les observait, Venus. Celle-ci décida de faire son apparition et se téléporta directement à côté de Neptune, le faisant sursauter.

« Venus ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda inquiet le dieu, prêt à protéger son fils, tandis que Lupa recula d'un pas.

-Mon cher, je ne suis pas là pour t'attirer des ennuis. Non, je suis là car j'ai le pressentiment que ton fils jouera un rôle important. Répondit la déesse de l'amour, tandis qu'elle observait Perseus avec un regard mystérieux.

-Et en quoi cela explique ta présence ? Demanda Lupa, tandis qu'elle collait jalousement Perseus contre sa poitrine, ce dernier ignorant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-C'est très simple, Lupa, j'ai décidé de faire de Perseus mon champion ! » Annonça Venus, tout en levant les bras en l'air, comme si qu'elle s'attendait à des applaudissements.

Lupa et Neptune étaient complètement abasourdis par l'annonce de la déesse de l'amour. Jamais auparavant n'avait-elle eu un champion, et voilà qu'elle avait décidé de faire de Perseus son champion, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Leur stupeur dût se trahir sur leurs visages, car la déesse de l'amour explosa de rire.

« Venus, es-tu sérieuse ? Bégaya Neptune.

-Tout à fait, Neptune. J'ai vraiment décidé de faire de Perseus mon champion, lui donnant ainsi ma bénédiction.

-Et que cela lui rapportera-t-il ? Demanda suspicieusement la déesse-louve.

-Très simple, tout d'abord, cela lui donnera les mêmes avantages que mes enfants ont. Ainsi, Perseus sera tout le temps propre, sentira bon, et aura évidemment un goût prononcé pour la mode. De plus, il sera physiquement très attirant, ce qui lui donnera beaucoup de charisme. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, non. En effet, il sera immunisé aux envoûtements, et sera capable d'envoûter ses adversaires. J'ai très bien compris que tu comptais de faire de lui un meneur, un empereur, et je peux t'assurer qu'être capable de charmer ses adversaires sera un avantage, Neptune. Imagine ce qu'il sera capable de faire avec ma bénédiction, pouvant contrôler avec aisance le Sénat. Et puis, il y a un dernier avantage… Répondit la déesse.

-Et quel est cet avantage ? Demanda Neptune, toujours sous le choc par la proposition de Venus.

-Très simple, s'il devient mon champion, les enfants et descendants de Mars seront de son côté, ce qui lui assurera un avantage certain, attendu que Mars était le père de Romulus et Remus, et l'un des dieux favoris des romains. Rajouta Venus, un sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait gagné.

-Très bien, tu as gagné. » Finit par dire Neptune, faisant signe à Lupa d'apporter l'enfant à Venus, que cette dernière prit dans ses bras avec entrain. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler en latin.

« Quod iste puer accipere benedictionem meam. Me Venerem Venus deam amoris et forma in Perseo se habet sicut Asseverare champion. » (Google traduction, donc n'essayez même pas de traduire ça, ce sera surement ignoble) (traduction : Que cet enfant reçoive ma bénédiction. Moi, Venus, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, déclare solennellement Perseus ci-présent comme mon champion.)

A ces paroles, Perseus fut recouvert d'un halo rose qui finit par disparaitre. Aucun changement ne fut visible sur l'enfant, si ce n'est peut-être sa parfaite propreté. Venus tendit l'enfant.

« C'est fait. Perseus est désormais mon champion, et je visiterai quand je le pourrai. Sur ce, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ares sous ma forme grecque. » Déclara la déesse avant de disparaître dans un nuage rose qui laissa s'échapper une odeur de rose.

Neptune décida de ne pas s'attarder plus avant, craignant que d'autres dieux ne remarquent sa présence, et s'en alla après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils, laissant derrière-lui la déesse-louve et sa meute. Cette dernière observa attentivement l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Perseus…je sens que tu apporteras de grands changements, et mènera Rome vers un nouvel Âge d'or. »


	2. L'arrivée de Jason Grace

**Salut à tous! Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai tout compte fait décidé de faire un double pairing: un M/M et M/F concernant Perseus. Il y aura bien évidemment des warnings avant les scènes chaudes, comme ça, l'histoire plaira à la fois à ceux qui préfèrent des couples de même sexe, et ceux qui préfèrent les couples hétérosexuels. Il me faut cependant ouvrir un Poll concernant la compagne de Perseus, ayant déjà choisi Jason pour M/M. Voir plus bas. Vous pouvez soit voté ici, soit sur mon profil!**

* * *

18 Août 1996

Cela faisait désormais deux ans que Perseus Jackson vivait avec la déesse-louve Lupa ainsi que sa meute. Malgré son jeune âge, le bambin avait bien changé. Il arborait désormais une touffe de cheveux noirs de jais et très soyeux, et surtout, il savait déjà parfaitement marcher, ayant même déjà appris à parler. Personne ne savait vraiment comment il avait réussi à apprendre à parler correctement. Neptune supposa que la bénédiction d'Aphrodite voire l'allaitement par Lupa en tant que déesse avaient légèrement du améliorer les capacités intellectuelles de Perseus. En tout cas, ce petit pouvait désormais s'exprimer sans trop de difficultés, une chose assez incroyable à son âge.

Lupa appréciait vraiment de vivre avec Perseus, qu'elle considérait désormais comme son fils. Elle ne cessait de lui raconter des histoires sur Rome et l'Empire, sur Romulus et Remus ainsi que les dieux. Bien souvent, lorsqu'elle racontait ces histoires, Triton venait lui rendre visite pour rajouter quelques anecdotes et surtout, en dire plus sur l'Océan et Atlantis à son petit-frère. Au début, Perseus avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre pourquoi il vivait avec Lupa et non avec son frère et son père biologique, ainsi que son autre belle-mère. Triton et Salacia eurent beaucoup de difficultés à lui faire comprendre l'importance des lois, mais finirent par abandonner, surement Perseus était-il trop jeune pour comprendre l'aspect des lois et limites. En tout cas, Triton n'était pas le seul qui aimait visiter Perseus, et c'est ainsi que Salacia venait de temps en temps pour jouer avec lui, le câliner, et surtout, l'allaiter de pair avec Lupa. En effet, il faut savoir que lorsqu'une déesse allaite un enfant mortel ou demi-dieu, elle lui transmet une partie de ses pouvoirs divins, et surtout, l'adopte par le lien maternel. C'est ainsi qu'Hercule obtint sa légendaire force en buvant le lait de Junon, lui permettant ainsi de vaincre le Lion de Némée.

Quant à lui, Neptune visitait deux fois par mois, ne pouvant se permettre de le faire très souvent, se méfiant de ses frères, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer, enfin, Jupiter en tout cas. Il ne savait quoi penser de Pluton, ce dernier n'ayant jamais eu de rancune envers lui. Il avait remarqué l'immense puissance de Perseus, et fut très amusé lorsque ce dernier réussit à faire surgir une rivière de son lit pour asperger d'eau la meute qui avait commencé à se chamailler entre eux. Une chose était sûr, son fils était très puissant, bien plus que n'importe quel enfant qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Enfin, une autre déesse s'amusait à visiter de temps en temps son petit protégé. Venus venait environ une fois par mois pour observer la progression de Perseus, voir comment il grandissait, et surtout, lui apporter des tonnes de vêtements. Venus avait fait de Perseus sa véritable petite poupée, et le plus amusant est que l'enfant se laissait parfaitement faire. On se demandait souvent si c'était à cause de la bénédiction de Venus, ou bien tout simplement naturel. Etonnamment, ce fut Salacia qui répondit à cette question, en faisant remarquer à Neptune et Triton qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens du style, Neptune lui faisant comprendre qu'au moins, il avait un bien meilleur sens du goût que son alter ego, Poséidon. En effet, contrairement à son alter ego qui s'habillait tout le temps d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un short, Neptune était soit dans une tenue d'Amiral médaillé, soit dans une armure romaine en orichalque et or impérial, avec une longue cape bleue nuit et une paire de calligæ.

En tout cas, Perseus s'amusait beaucoup avec sa famille à la Maison des Loups, mais ce fut le jour de son anniversaire que sa vie changea du tout au tout. Alors que Perseus était tranquillement en train de s'amuser avec les louveteaux de la meute près de sa mère-louve, un évènement étonnant se produit. Dans un flash de lumière, une femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire apparue, avec un voile couvrant ses cheveux et un long sceptre ornée d'une fleur de lotus en son sommet. A ses côtés se tenait un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus âgé de deux ans, soit quelques mois plus jeune que Perseus. Lupa attrapa immédiatement Perseus pour le placer dans ses bras, envoyant un message télépathique à Neptune pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de la Reine de l'Olympe. En seulement quelques secondes, Junon fut entourée par Neptune, Triton, Salacia et Venus, tout se méfiant de la présence de la reine, qui fut complètement choquée par ce cours des évènements. Elle qui avait simplement prévue de confier le bâtard de son mari, son champion, à Lupa pour qu'elle l'entraine, voilà désormais qu'elle était entourée de plusieurs dieux aux intentions hostiles. Aucun mot ne fut prononcée, la situation étant terriblement tendue, mais c'est alors que Jason se dirigea vers Perseus dans les bras de Lupa, ayant remarqué qu'il était le seul enfant de son âge. Ce faisant, il dirigea involontairement l'attention de Junon sur l'enfant dans les bras de la déesse-louve.

« Junon, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda immédiatement Neptune d'un ton méfiant.

-Neptune…Je n'avais pas prévu de te voir. En quoi mes agissements te concernent ? S'exprima Junon en levant un sourcil d'un air hautain.

-Cela concernerait-il l'enfant que je vois dans les bras de Lupa ? » Renchérit la déesse.

A ces mots, Neptune fit apparaître son trident et le pointa directement à la gorge de la déesse sans la moindre hésitation. Avant même que Junon ne puisse riposter, Triton pointa lui aussi son trident vers la déesse, tandis que Salacia restait légèrement à l'écart, n'ayant pas invoqué son trident, mais étant tout de même vêtue d'une armure de guerre verte. De son côté, Venus observa la situation et se rapprocha immédiatement de Lupa pour protéger Perseus, notant tout de même la présence de Jason.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas venu prendre mon fils, ou je peux t'assurer que ce sera la guerre. Menaça Neptune, Triton hochant de la tête.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, Neptune. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça, vous pouvez donc baisser vos armes. Demanda la Reine de l'Olympe.

-Pas avant que tu jures sur le Styx de ne pas révéler l'existence de mon fils, Perseus, aux autres dieux, et surtout à mon frère. Exigea Neptune tout en approchant légèrement plus son trident de la jugulaire de la déesse.

-Très bien ! Je jure sur le Styx de ne jamais révéler l'existence de Perseus, fils de Neptune à quiconque sans son autorisation préalable. » Jura alors la Déesse, tandis que le ciel tonna au loin.

Satisfaits de la réponse de Junon, Neptune et Triton abaissèrent leurs armes, ce qui rassura la Reine Olympienne. Au moins, maintenant elle était sûre de ne pas mourir.

« Maintenant, si tu nous expliquais la raison de ta présence ? Demanda le Dieu des Océans d'un ton sans appel.

-Je suis venu ici avec Jason Grace, le bâtard de mon mari, pour que Lupa puisse l'élever. S'expliqua alors la Déesse, choquant au passage les dieux présents.

-Je vois, ainsi c'est lui le deuxième enfant de mon frère. Et pour quelle raison l'as-tu emmenée ici ? Demanda suspicieusement Neptune.

-Très simple, j'ai décidé de faire de lui mon Champion, après tout ce que m'a fait Jupiter, je ne vois pas meilleure rétribution que de faire de l'un de ses enfants mon champion, il me le doit bien. Et dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu emmené ton fils ici, Neptune ? Demanda à son tour Junon.

-Pour la même raison que toi, pour que Lupa l'élève. Cependant, contrairement à Jason, Perseus a été adopté par Lupa et Salacia. Répondit le dieu, avec le ton emplit de fierté, choquant la déesse au passage.

-Je souhaite préciser que Perseus est aussi mon champion, Junon, et je te conseil fortement de ne pas l'attaquer, si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère. Ajouta alors Venus qui s'était tenue en retrait jusque-là.

-Je vois. Alors Lupa, peux-tu élever Jason et en faire un Romain digne de ce nom ? Demanda la Reine, mettant de côté dans sa tête l'information révélée par Venus.

-Je le peux, et cela fera un compagnon pour mon fils. Répondit honnêtement Lupa, qui avait déposé Perseus au sol pour qu'il rejoigne Jason.

-Très bien. Je reviendrai dans quelques années, lorsqu'il sera en âge pour lui confier une arme. Ne me déçois pas, Lupa. » Dit alors la déesse avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière sans attendre, ce qui agaça Neptune.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle mijote quelque chose. S'exclama alors Triton.

-Je le pense aussi, mon fils. Junon est très rusée, et je sais qu'elle prévoit quelque chose. Cependant, on ne peut rien y faire, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Répondit pensivement Neptune

-Voyons mon Amour, ne fait pas cette tête. N'oublies pas quel jour nous sommes ! Dit alors Salacia tout en serrant Neptune dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison ! Après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de Perseus aujourd'hui ! Répondit Neptune avec entrain, s'attirant un regard amusé de Triton et Venus.

-Allez ! Allez ! Je veux à tout prix donner mes cadeaux à mon Champion ! » Hurla presque la déesse de l'amour tout en sautillant sur place, ce qui amusa grandement toutes les personnes présentes. D'un geste de la main, Venus fit apparaitre plusieurs cadeaux autour de Perseus et Jason, ce qui ravi le premier et intrigua le second. Perseus commença immédiatement à déballer ses cadeaux avec l'aide de Lupa, tandis que Jason resta légèrement à l'écart, ne sachant quoi faire. La décision fut prise à sa place lorsque Perseus vint le chercher pour l'emmener avec lui près des cadeaux. Très vite, les cadeaux furent dévoilés, et des vêtements par dizaines furent révélés. Neptune ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de la banalité des cadeaux.

« Ne rigole pas Neptune ! Tous ces vêtements ont été spécialement cousus pour Perseus par l'un de mes descendants en France, Yves Saint-Laurent ! » S'exclama la déesse de l'amour, ce qui fit redoubler de rire le dieu des océans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir mis de côté les vêtements, ce fut au tour de Triton et Salacia de présenter leurs cadeaux, ce qui, au plus grand amusement de ceux présents, furent des peluches à l'image la famille, attirant au passage un cri de joie de la part de Perseus, ce dernier décidant de partager ses cadeaux avec Jason, qui était tout aussi content. Bizarrement, Jason s'attacha beaucoup à la peluche ressemblant à Perseus, au plus grand amusement de Venus.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Neptune, Lupa ayant déjà offert son cadeau plus tôt, soit une petite épée en bois. Neptune décida de présenter à son fils un mini-trident bleu à son fils avec des bouts de caoutchouc sur les pointes pour éviter qu'il se blesse. Triton se roula par terre tellement il fut amusé par le cadeau de son père, tandis que Salacia riait à cœur joie.

« Et tu oses dire que mes cadeaux ne sont pas originaux ? » S'exclama alors d'un sourire moqueur Venus, faisant rougir Neptune au passage.

Après plusieurs heures d'amusement, les dieux finirent par partir, laissant alors Perseus, Jason et Lupa seuls avec la meute. Cette dernière décida immédiatement de s'occuper des deux demi-dieux, se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée en acceptant de s'occuper de Jason en plus de Perseus.

« Si ça continue, je vais devoir ouvrir un orphelinat ! » Pensa alors Lupa, souriant légèrement à la vue de Perseus et Jason dormant ensemble.

* * *

 **POLL HET:**

 **Reyna**

 **Piper**

 **Hazel**

 **Bianca**

 **Thalia**

 **Venus**

 **Junon**

 **Minerve**


	3. Âmes sœurs ? Eh bha

**Salut à tous, voici le prochain chapitre. Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce chapitre sera un peu gaga entre Percy et Jason, j'ai fais exprès pour pouvoir expliquer POURQUOI Jason sera le MxM de Percy. Par contre, la partenaire féminine de Percy est toujours à débattre, alors votez ! Le Poll est toujours présent sur ma page d'accueil, et vous pouvez encore voter par commentaires.**

* * *

14 Février 2003

Cela presque dix ans que Perseus Jackson vit avec la déesse-louve Lupa et sa meute, et sept ans avec Jason Grace. Depuis l'arrivée de son jeune compagnon, bien des années se sont écoulées. Perseus a changé avec le temps, grandissant assez vite, bien que restant d'une taille moyenne. Bien entendu, il était assez vexé du fait que Jason, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune, soit légèrement plus grand que lui. Il était évident que lorsqu'ils seraient adultes, Perseus serait le plus petit des deux. Le fils de Neptune avait une coupe de cheveux courts noirs de jais, une coupe dite à la romaine, un visage très doux et lisse, ainsi que des lèvres rouges légèrement pulpeuses. Perseus n'avait aucun grain de beauté, aucune imperfection sur son corps, et en plus, il était totalement imberbe, pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de son père, Neptune. Il apprit bien assez vite que c'était tout simplement dû au fait qu'il était le champion de Venus. Après tout, la déesse de l'amour avait fait en sorte que Perseus soit le symbole même de la luxure, de la beauté parmi les hommes, pour qu'il puisse attirer n'importe qui, peu importe le sexe.

Malgré son jeune âge, Perseus Jackson était légèrement musclé, avec des abdominaux qui commençaient déjà à se définir, mais peu de pectoraux, surement, une fois de plus, lié au côté esthétique de la bénédiction de Venus, en plus de ses entrainements quotidien pour devenir un héros de légende. Un autre fait intéressant concernant Perseus fut ses yeux. En effet, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit, l'un de ses yeux, le gauche, changea légèrement de couleur. Tandis que son œil droit resta de la même couleur que la mer ionique, son œil gauche était devenu légèrement rose, créant un parfait mélange entre le bleu/vert de la mer, et le rose passion représentant si parfaitement la déesse de l'amour. Lorsque Venus vit le changement, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer Perseus à Cupidon, ce qui amusa grandement le jeune garçon, mais pas son père. Neptune fut scandalisé lorsque l'œil gauche de Perseus changea, tout comme Triton et Salacia.

Cependant, Perseus n'était pas le seul à avoir changé avec le temps. C'était aussi le cas de Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, et champion de Junon. Ce dernier avait grandi, atteignant les 136cm (4ft 7inch), avec ses cheveux blonds sous la forme d'une coupe militaire romaine, ainsi qu'un corps légèrement musclé malgré ses neuf ans. Attendu qu'il ne fut jamais béni par Venus, il avait quelques grains de beauté répartis sur son corps, chose que Perseus lui jalousait. Le visage de Jason était assez angulaire, lisse, avec des lèvres légèrement minces et bien entendu, des yeux bleus électriques.

Les deux garçons s'étaient dès le début bien entendu, devenant très vite inséparables. Au début, Perseus devint une sorte de grand frère pour Jason, et Triton devint un grand frère pour les deux. Enfin, ce fut le cas au bout d'un moment, car pendant la première année, Triton refusa de s'approcher du fils de Jupiter, tout comme Neptune et Salacia. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas du tout confiance en lui, et encore moins en Junon et ses plans foireux. Mais au bout d'un moment, et après avoir vu la relation qui s'était développée entre Perseus et Jason, la famille Atlantéenne finit par accepter Jason. C'est ainsi que Jason et Perseus furent entrainés et instruits ensembles. On remarqua très vite que Perseus était bien plus puissant que Jason concernant les pouvoirs divins, et même pour contrôler les orages, Perseus était meilleur. Par ailleurs, cela effraya Lupa lorsque Perseus réussit à produire un orage avec des éclairs aussi puissants que ceux de Jason, sachant pertinemment que Jupiter serait capable de repérer cette interférence dans son domaine, mais heureusement, il n'y fit pas attention. Bien entendu, Perseus ne pouvait pas voler, et surtout avait peur de voler, mais heureusement, Jason le pouvait, et grâce à lui, il apprit à maîtriser son Aérophobie, tandis qu'il aida Jason à maîtriser son Aquaphobie.

Par contre, ils étaient de force égale avec les armes, ce qui entraina une compétition entre les deux, qui finirent par admettre qu'ils étaient égaux. Jason avec reçu une arme de la part de Junon, surement la seule chose qu'elle vint lui donner en sept ans. L'arme qu'il reçut était un gladius en or impérial du nom d'IULIUS, qui pouvait se transformer en Dinar d'or. Quant à Perseus, il avait trois armes bien distinctes. Tout d'abord, il reçut un xipho fait de Bronze Céleste nommé Anaklusmos qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un stylo plume plaqué bronze. Malheureusement, Perseus n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette arme, et le fait qu'elle soit d'origine grecque le dérangeait beaucoup, c'est pourquoi il reçut une seconde épée avec laquelle il était plus à l'aise de la part de Lupa. C'était un Gladius en or impérial, dont le pommeau avait la forme d'un lion, l'arme étant nommée AUGUSTUS, ce qui amusa beaucoup Jason, disant que leurs armes étaient liées, tout comme eux. Enfin, Perseus reçut une arme de sa mère adorée, Salacia, et de son grand frère, Triton. L'arme était tout simplement un trident fait entièrement en or impérial, chose très rare, sans compter le filigrané d'orichalque qui parcourait la hampe de l'arme. En tant que fils de Neptune, Perseus maîtrisa facilement le trident qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses armes préférées, à tel point qu'il la nomma ATLANTIA en l'honneur de la cité sous l'eau, ce qui ravit au plus haut point Neptune et Triton.

Pendant les années qui s'écoulèrent, les deux garçons devinrent extrêmement proches sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle cela se produisait. Ce fut Venus, qui lors d'une visite le jour de la Saint Valentin en 2003, leur apporta la réponse. Alors que les deux garçons étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, collés l'un à l'autre, la déesse apparut dans un nuage rose devant eux.

« Ma Dame, nous vous saluons ! Dirent ensemble les deux demi-dieux, amusant au passage la déesse.

-Mes pauvres garçons, je suis venu vous souhaiter une joyeuse fête. S'exclama la déesse toute excitée.

-Euh… Commença Perseus.

-Quelle fête, Dame Venus ? » Demanda Jason, qui se rapprocha d'autant plus de Perseus.

La déesse de l'amour les regarda éberluée, comme s'ils venaient d'annoncer qu'ils étaient des titans. C'est ainsi que Lupa s'approcha d'eux avec Triton, qui était en visite, en voyant le visage effaré de Venus, restant tout de même légèrement en retrait, juste assez proche pour entendre.

«Comment ça vous ne savez pas quelle fête ? Demanda la déesse en levant les bras en l'air.

-Pourquoi, c'est si important que ça, ma Dame ? Demanda Perseus interloqué.

-Bien-sûr que c'est important ! C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Hurla presque la déesse, ce qui fit ricaner Triton et Lupa derrière-elle, à qui elle envoya un regard noir.

-D'accord… Commença Jason.

-Et c'est quoi exactement, la Saint Valentin ? » Demanda Perseus, tout en tenant fermement la main de Jason, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la déesse. Une fois de plus, la déesse resta la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se reprendre en mains.

« Mon cher champion, écoutes moi bien. La Saint Valentin est une fête d'origine romaine qui a pour but de célébrer l'amour. Contrairement à ce que peuvent penser certains, cette fête fut commencée par mon fils, Cupidon, en mon honneur. Il décida simplement de tirer une flèche sur un prêtre catholique pour qu'il mari les couples alors que l'empereur Claude II avait annulé toutes les fiançailles de l'Empire pour que les légionnaires aillent se battre sans se préoccuper de leurs possibles partenaires. Bon, ça c'est très mal terminé pour le prêtre, qui devint un martyr, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail. Le plus important, c'est de retenir que cette fête est la célébration la plus importante me concernant. Elle symbole littéralement l'amour à travers le monde, et c'est le jour où les gens ont le plus de chance de trouver leur âme-sœur, car je les aide. Expliqua la déesse d'une voix sérieuse, choquant tous ceux présents par sa rigueur.

-Je comprends ma Dame, mais puis-je savoir en quoi cela nous concerne exactement ? Je veux dire, ne sommes-nous pas trop jeune pour aimer ? » Demanda innocemment Perseus, n'ayant même pas remarqué Jason qui était passé derrière lui pour l'encercler de ses jambes et se coller à son dos, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Triton et Lupa avaient immédiatement compris là où la déesse voulait en venir. Immédiatement, le prince des océans envoya un message télépathique à son père pour lui demander, à lui et Salacia de venir. Les deux dieux apparurent directement derrière Triton et Lupa, faisant sursauter au passage la déesse-louve. Ils ne furent cependant pas remarqués par le trio devant eux, surement trop absorbés dans leur discussion.

« Bon. Il semblerait que la subtilité ne fonctionne pas avec vous, surement que vous êtes trop jeunes, je vais donc être un peu plus directe. Mon Champion, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que Jason ici présent est ton âme-sœur, celui qui est fait pour vivre à tes côtés jusqu'à ta mort, ou jusqu'à que vous deveniez immortels, qui sait. Annonça la déesse de but en blanc, avec un grand sourire tout en faisant exploser des feux d'artifices sous formes de cœurs autour d'elle.

-… Les deux garçons restèrent muets face à la révélation, ne changeant pas pour autant leur position.

-Vraiment ? Vous n'avez strictement rien à me dire ?! Hurla presque la déesse, complètement exaspérée.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama alors Perseus, tandis que Jason hochait vigoureusement de la tête tout en restant coller à Perseus.

-Oui, c'est super. Je savais que Percy et moi nous étions lié, je te l'avais bien dis ! S'exclama Jason, tandis que Perseus rougit légèrement.

-Percy ? Demanda la déesse, faisant rougir Jason.

-C'es….C'est le surnom que j'ai pour lui, mais je suis le seul qui ait le droit de l'utiliser ! Annonça fièrement Jason, ce qui fit rougir une fois de plus le fils de Neptune.

-Je vois…Et dis-moi, mon jeune champion, aurais-tu toi aussi un surnom pour Jason ? Demanda la déesse avec un grand sourire, des cœurs dans les yeux, effrayant légèrement les deux demi-dieux.

-Eh bien…euh…Bon, oui, c'est Jace. S'exclama soudainement Perseus.

-Parfait ! C'est vraiment parfait ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux de vous êtes trouvés. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de couples d'âme-sœurs, et même les dieux n'ont pas trouvé les leurs. Complimenta Venus, tout en leur souriant gentiment.

-Et vous, vous l'avez trouvé, votre âme-sœur ? » Demanda alors Perseus.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un clin d'œil de la part de la déesse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée rose laissant derrière une odeur de parfum. C'est à ce moment-là que les deux âme-sœurs remarquèrent les quatre spectateurs. Immédiatement, ils se levèrent pour aller les saluer.

« Mère, maman, Père, Triton ! S'exclama Perseus.

-Dame Salacia, Dame Lupa, Seigneur Neptune, Triton ! S'exclama à son tour Jason, tenant la main de Perseus.

-Quoi ? J'suis le seul qui à pas le droit à un titre ? Pas de grand frère ? Pas de seigneur ? S'exclama d'un ton faussement colérique Triton, faisant rire tous ceux autour, tandis que les deux jeunes garçons lui tirèrent la langue.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, mère, père ? Demanda Perseus.

-Eh bien, nous avons cru comprendre que Venus allait révéler quelque chose d'important. Nous n'avons pas été déçus. Répondit Salacia, tandis que Neptune sourit aux deux garçons, ce qui les fit rougir.

-Oui. Selon Dame Venus, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. S'exclama Jason, tandis que Perseus se colla contre lui.

-Moi non plus. Répondit pensivement Neptune, réfléchissant à toutes les implications que ça pourrait avoir.

-En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour vous. Au moins, on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter pour un éventuel partenaire pour toi, mon fils. Dit alors Salacia avec un léger sourire, soulagée d'une certaine façon que ce soit Jason et pas un autre.

-Bien que ce soit fort plaisant, nous avons autre chose à vous annoncer les garçons. Commença Lupa, s'attirant les regards interloqués de Perseus et Jason.

-Nous avons décidé que l'année prochaine, soit dans le quatorze février de l'année prochaine, vous partirez tout deux pour le Camp Jupiter. Annonça alors la déesse-louve, ce qui ravit les deux demi-dieux.

-Vraiment ? On va enfin pouvoir faire nos preuves ? Demanda Jason.

-Sans compter qu'on pourra enfin rendre toute sa gloire à la Maison de Neptune ! Rajouta Perseus, tandis que Jason approuva de la tête.

-Exactement les garçons. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de faire appel à un dieu supplémentaire pour vous entrainer. Grâce à Venus, nous avons pu convaincre Mars de s'occuper de vous, ce qui est une excellente chose. Expliqua alors Triton.

-C'est super ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

-Par contre, ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie. En échange, vous deviendrez tout deux ses champions. Ainsi, toi Perseus, tu seras en charge de représenter la Maison de Neptune, Venus et Mars, tandis que Jason devra représenter la Maison de Neptune, Junon et Mars. En tant que fils de Jupiter, il n'aura pas besoin de faire ses preuves, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas ton cas, mon fils. Expliqua alors Salacia, attristée par cette disparité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Salacia, je ferai en sorte que mon Percy soit respecté comme il se doit ! S'exclama fièrement Jason en levant le poing, ce qui fit rougir Perseus et amusa les dieux présents.

-Fort bien. Sur ce, il se fait tard, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. » S'exclama Lupa.

Les deux garons obéirent immédiatement et allèrent se coucher ensemble. Comme d'habitude, ils dormaient dans le même lit, ce qui amusait Triton. Les dieux de l'océan finirent par partir, laissant Lupa seule devant la Maison des Loups.

« Des âmes-sœurs ? Voilà qui change bien des choses. J'ai l'impression que ces deux-là vont changer bien des choses. » Se dit alors la déesse à voix haute.

Aucun ne remarqua la présence de Junon, qui sourit à l'information.

 _Il semblerait que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de la loyauté du fils de Neptune_. Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 5**

 **Thalia: 2**

 **Piper: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Bianca: 0**

 **Venus: 0**

 **Juno: 0**

 **Minerva: 0**

 **OC?: 0**


	4. La pré rentrée!

**Salut à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre! Bon, il est assez fluff sur les bords, mais j'vous rassure, vous adorerez les deux prochains chapitres. Le Poll est toujours ouvert.**

* * *

13 février 2004

« Debout ! C'est l'heure de l'entrainement ! »

Voici le réveil qu'eurent les deux garçons pendant toute une année chaque Mardi et Jeudi. Ce réveil avait d'ailleurs été surnommé _Mars Attack_ , une moquerie concernant le dieu. Malheureusement, ce dernier apprit très rapidement la nouvelle et pendant une journée entière les força à s'entrainer, en commençant à 5:00 du matin pour finir à 22:00.

« Aller les garçons, levez-vous ! » Hurla à nouveau le dieu de la guerre.

Les garçons grognèrent, maudissant intérieurement le dieu. Mars prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les garçons, mais c'était sa façon de leur montrer qu'il les aimait. Après tout, ne dit-on pas _Qui aime bien, châtie bien ?_ Le dieu de la guerre estimait que ses champions se devaient d'être en forme, d'êtres de parfaits soldats et surtout, d'être capable de le représenter au mieux. Il se rappelait encore la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec les deux garçons et Neptune.

\FLASHBACK/

Mars venait d'arriver devant la Maison des loups. Il remarqua tout de suite la présence de deux jeunes garçons, surement ses futurs champions, mais aussi de Neptune et Lupa.

« Alors, ce sont les deux mômes dont m'a parlé Venus ? Demanda sans plus attendre le dieu de la guerre.

-En effet, Mars. Je te présente mon fils, Perseus Jackson, et le fils de Jupiter, Jason Grace. Répondit la déesse-louve tandis que le dieu des mers le dévisageait.

-Ton fils ? Je croyais que c'était le fils de Neptune ? Interrogea Mars, intrigué.

-C'est son fils adoptif crétin ! Evidemment que c'est mon fils. » Dit alors Neptune avec une certaine véhémence, faisant flanché les deux gamins. Neptune n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'un énième dieu soit mis au courant de l'existence de son fils.

« D'accord, d'accord. Dit Mars, levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, avant de s'approcher des garçons.

-Mon seigneur ! Firent les deux garçons avant de s'incliner en synchrone.

-C'est bien, vous savez respecter vos supérieurs ! » Dit alors le dieu de la guerre, agréablement surpris par tant de rigueur. _Normal, ce sont des fils de Rome_ pensa-t-il. Il sentit immédiatement le pouvoir qui émanait de Perseus Jackson, assez impressionnant, mais bien moins chez le fils de Jupiter. En même temps, Perseus était le premier fils de Neptune depuis des siècles.

« Je te fais confiance, Mars, pour ne rien révéler à ton père. Intervint alors Neptune.

-Tu as ma parole, je le jure sur le Styx. Et puis, Venus m'a menacé de ne plus jamais coucher avec moi si jamais malheur arrivait à son protégé. Répondit Mars, ce qui fit sourire Neptune.

-Parfait, sur ce, je te laisse t'occuper de leur entrainement. Dit le Dieu des Mers avec de disparaître, laissant Lupa seule avec eux.

-Je propose des jours fixes pour leur entrainement, comme ça, je pourrai continuer de parfaire leur éducation. Proposa alors Lupa, tandis que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers un arbre pour dormir, coller l'un à l'autre.

-C'est une bonne idée. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un calendrier fixe pour un entrainement militaire. Par contre, je suis seulement disponible le Mardi et le Jeudi.

-Ça ira, mon seigneur. J'informerai les garçons dès que possible. Répondit la Louve.

-Parfait ! Je retourne sur l'Olympe, j'ai rencart avec Venus. » Déclara Mars avant de se téléporter.

\FIN FLASHBACK/

Les garçons finirent par sortir de leur chambre dans la Maison des Loups, vêtus pour l'entrainement. Ils portaient tous deux une armure de légionnaire que leur avait offert Mars lorsqu'il commença leur entrainement. Ils avaient pour ordre de la porter chaque jour d'entrainement, afin de s'habituer au poids. Mars regardait les deux demi-dieux devant lui, rigolant dans sa barbe.

« Mon seigneur ! Firent les deux garçons.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes prêts pour votre entrainement. Dit alors Mars avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Oui monsieur ! Fit Jason, tandis que Perseus fronça des sourcils en regardant le dieu.

-Un problème, Perseus ? Demanda Mars.

-Mon seigneur, n'aviez-vous pas dis qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas d'entrainement ? Demanda alors Perseus intrigué.

-Bien, bien. Eh bien, tu as raison, il n'y aura pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Répondit Mars, notant tout de même les soupirs de soulagement des deux gamins.

-En fait, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ! C'est aujourd'hui que je vais faire de vous mes champions ! » S'exclama le dieu avec un grand sourire sadique qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour les deux demi-dieux.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il envoya un rayon d'énergie divine rouge droit sur eux, les touchant de plein fouet. Les deux demi-dieux se mirent à hurler avec force, rameutant ainsi tous les loups, Lupa étant en train de chasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par se relever, essouffler. Jason attrapa Perseus et le serra contre lui, vérifiant s'il allait bien. En effet, depuis qu'il avait appris que Perseus était son âme-sœur, Jason était devenu très protecteur envers lui, ce qui amusait les dieux et faisait hurler de joie Venus.

« Vous auriez pu prévenir que ça faisait aussi mal ! Hurla Perseus tandis que Jason hochait de la tête.

-Bah ! En quoi serait-ce marrant si je vous avais prévenu ? Répondit Mars tout en se récurant les oreilles.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Jason, notant le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Mars.

-Maintenant ? C'est simple, vous retournez dormir ! » Hurla le dieu en explosant de rire de façon machiavélique. Il venait exprès de réveiller les demi-dieux très tôt, les forçant à porter des armures, juste pour leur dire de retourner dormir quelques minutes après. Cela le fit gausser comme jamais. Il disparut dans un nuage rouge tout en riant comme un fou, laissant derrière-lui deux demi-dieux très en colère.

« Et si on faisait autre chose, au lieu de retourner dormir ? Proposa Jason tout en continuant de serrer Perseus dans ses bras.

-Ouais, t'as raison Jace. Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Perseus, appréciant être dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

-Hm…Vu que demain on part pour le Camp, pourquoi ne pas profiter de notre dernier jour ici pour… Commença Jason avant de rougir.

-Pour ? Allez Jace, dis-moi ! Demanda avec empressement Perseus, remarquant tout de même les rougeurs de Jason.

-Bah…j'veux dire, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait explorer un peu plus cette histoire d'âme-sœur ? Suggéra alors Jason tout en rougissant.

-Euh…que veux-tu dire par explorer ? Questionna Perseus.

-Eh bien…on ne…j'veux dire… _Tenta de répondre Jason avant de prendre son courage à deux mains_ , j'aimeraisavoircequeçafaitdes'embrasser ! Murmura-t-il très vite.

-Hein ? Jace, j'ai rien compris, tu peux répéter plus lentement ? Demanda Perseus avec un sourire sardonique ayant très bien compris.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait de s'embrasser ! » Hurla alors Jason, ce qui alerta tous les loups autour, qui semblèrent presque rire, enfin, autant rire qu'un loup puisse.

Malgré le fait que Perseus avait parfaitement compris juste avant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

(Léger PDA MxM si vous n'aimez pas, sautez)

C'est alors que Jason ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa Perseus par la nuque avant de poser lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut alors une explosion de saveurs, les lèvres de Perseus étant aussi salée que la mer avec un arrière-goût de fraises, douces comme de la soie et pourtant si fermes. Contrairement à Perseus, les lèvres de Jason étaient légèrement sèches, avec un goût de framboises, ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Perseus. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, un courant passa entre les deux, les choquant littéralement. Au bout de d'une minute, ils finirent par se séparer.

« Wow...C'était…wow ! Commenta Perseus légèrement hagard.

-Ouais, exactement, c'était fantastique. Répondu Jason, tout aussi hagard.

-Suis-je le seul à…Commença Perseus tout rouge.

-ressentir un courant électrique ? Non, t'étais pas le seul, Percy. » Répondit Jason, admirant au passage les rougeurs de Perseus.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser de façon innocente pendant plusieurs heures, serrer l'un contre l'autre, oubliant temporairement l'heure, le lieu, et tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Pour une fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit, ils avaient oublié le fait qu'ils étaient des demi-dieux, voués à un grand avenir avec de grandes responsabilités. Ils n'étaient que deux garçons, libres et sans attache, et cela leur fit beaucoup de bien.

(Vous pouvez continuer de lire maintenant)

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils allèrent se reposer tranquillement dans leurs chambres. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent sur leur lit deux boites distinctes, avec leurs noms dessus. Ils lurent ensembles la note qui se trouvait entre les deux boites.

 _Les garçons, voici un petit présent pour demain. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir, mais nous sommes très occupés. Signé Neptune, Salacia, Neptune et Venus._

Les deux garçons ouvrirent immédiatement leurs paquets respectifs. Perseus sortit de son carton une splendide armure complète de style romaine bleue, rouge et or. L'armure était très différente de celle d'un légionnaire. Elle était composée d'un plastron entièrement métallique avec un immense pégase gravé en plein centre, entouré d'un cercle rempli de mini-tridents avec quelques lanières de cuir et de très légères ouvertures sur le côté pour faciliter les mouvements. Par chance, les ouvertures étaient protégées par de très légères plaques métalliques flexibles imbriquées sous le plastron. Elles ne protégeraient peut-être pas d'une lame, mais au moins de flèches. Il y avait aussi des brassards en cuir avec des finitions métalliques pour protéger les coudes, que l'on pouvait reliés directement aux épaulières gravées par un trident. Il y avait aussi un ceinturon supportant des bandes de cuir couvertes de plaques métalliques pour protéger le bas-ventre. Avec cette armure était fourni une paire de calligae pour les pieds et un casque romain en or avec visage intégral.

Jason reçut la même armure, sauf que le pégase fut remplacé par un aigle, mais les tridents restèrent.

« C'est génial ! » Hurlèrent les deux garçons ravis par leurs armures. Ils décidèrent cependant de ne pas trop s'attarder dessus, car ils devaient se préparer pour leur entrée dans le Camp le lendemain. Lupa leur avait dit qu'elle les emmènerait personnellement pour qu'ils soient testés dans l'arène.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans leur lit ensemble, les deux garçons ne purent que penser à ce qui les attendrait le lendemain.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, on restera ensemble, pas vrai, Jace ? Demanda Perseus.

-Ouais ! Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, je te laisserai pas tomber, Percy ! » Jura alors Jason tout en se serrant contre Perseus, s'endormant alors tous deux.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 7**

 **Thalia: 6**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 2**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**


	5. Un jeu de pouvoir

**Salut à tous. Chose promise, chose due! Voici votre nouveau chapitre, très long comparé aux autres. Merci de laisser un commentaire pour ce chapitre. Le Poll est encore ouvert.**

 **Dois-je écrire des chapitres tout aussi long et prendre plus de temps avant de publier ? Ou dois-je les garder courts et publier plus souvent ?**

* * *

14 février 2004

Les oiseaux pouvaient être entendus en ce matin de la Saint-Valentin, tandis que le ciel était parfaitement clair, sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Bien entendu, le sol était couvert de neige, mais cela ne dérangeait pas les loups ou les demi-dieux, étant désormais parfaitement habitués à ce genre de températures.

« Aller Percy, faut se lever ! Tenta Jason pour réveiller Perseus, ce dernier grognant dans son coussin.

-Pas maintenant Jace, j'veux dormir !

-Percy ! Aller, lèves-toi, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part pour le camp je te rappelle ! Dit de nouveau Jason, secouant Perseus.

-Quoi ? Répondit Perseus en se levant brusquement, cognant alors sa tête avec celle de Jason.

-Ouche ! Crièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Putain Percy, tu pourrais faire attention ! Répondit Jason avec un ton faussement énervé.

-Désolé Jace…Répondit alors Perseus avec un sourire contrit avec d'embrasser gentiment le front de ce dernier.

-Les garçons, pas le temps pour vos âneries, debout ! Cria alors Lupa en entrant dans leur chambre.

-Oui, madame ! S'écrièrent alors les deux garçons en moquant un salut.

-Aller, aller, bougez vos fesses, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut vous préparer, j'vous emmène au Camp dans une heure ! » Finit alors la déesse-louve avant de sortir de la chambre en rigolant, se moquant des deux garçons.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent immédiatement de leur chambre vêtus de simples toges bleues qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en armure. Ils furent graciés par un splendide petit-déjeuner qui les attendait sur la table juste en-dehors de la Maison. Le petit-déjeuner était étonnamment composé de viennoiseries, que ce soit des pains aux chocolats, des croissants, des feuilletés, des pains aux raisins et bien d'autres choses. Il y avait aussi des tartines beurrées avec de la confiture de fraise, des chocolats viennois et des céréales. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un petit-déjeuner tel que celui-ci. Ils virent alors une note placée devant le petit-déjeuner.

 _Les garçons, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que vous mangiez un véritable petit-déjeuner français, surtout le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Profitez-en ! Signé : Venus._

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. S'exclama Jason en attrapant un pain au chocolat avant le tremper dans son chocolat viennois.

-Te plains pas, je pari qu'elle aurait proposée plein de fraises avec de la crème et ce genre de choses si on avait été plus vieux. Répondit alors Perseus tout en appréciant le petit-déjeuner.

-Cela n'empêche, j'apprécie vraiment ta patronne. » Déclara alors Jason, le _contrairement à la mienne_ étant sous-entendu.

-Je trouve tout de même que ça nous change du bacon, des œufs et tout le reste. Je dois avouer que si j'en avais l'occasion, je mangerai plus souvent des déjeuners de ce genre. Déclara Perseus.

-Oui, tu as raison. Oh, on dirait des pancakes, mais, c'est différent. Dit alors Jason tout en pointant du doigt des crêpes au chocolat.

-Ah, ça c'est des crêpes au chocolat. C'est comme des pancakes, mais beaucoup plus fin. Tu peux les rouler, les plier, et surtout, mettre plein de choses dedans. Répondit automatiquement Perseus, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda alors Jason intrigué.

-Euh, aucune idée. Je suppose qu'en devenant le champion de Venus, elle a dû me transmettre tout son savoir sur la France. Après tout, je parle bien français. » Répondit alors Perseus en souriant à Jason.

Ils finirent alors ensemble leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir directement dans leur chambre pour mettre leur armure. Lupa leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils devraient impérativement se vêtir de leurs armures avant de partir pour le Camp. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts, ils prirent leurs armes sous leurs formes cachées. AUGUSTUS et ATLANTIA avaient fusionnés sous la forme d'un Dinar en Or et orichalque. La côté pile se transformant alors en AUGUSTUS et la Face en ATLANTIA. Evidemment, et par précaution, ANAKLUSMOS ne quittait jamais l'une des poches cachées de l'armure de Perseus, mieux vaut toujours avoir une arme de secours, bien que le Dinar était enchanté de tel qu'il revenait toujours dans l'une des poches de Perseus.

« Vous êtes prêts les garçons ? Demanda alors Lupa, tandis qu'elle les observait avec leurs armures.

-Oui, nous sommes prêts. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Parfait ! Je vais directement nous téléporter aux alentours du petit Tibre, fermez les yeux. » Ordonna alors la déesse-louve, tandis qu'elle avait une main sur chaque garçon. Immédiatement, les deux garçons qui avaient les yeux fermés sentir comme une nausée les prendre de plein fouet et titubèrent légèrement, n'étant pas habitués aux téléportations divines. Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent les yeux, ils furent accueillis par la vue d'une rivière qui coulait avec un pont, tandis que Lupa avait repris sa forme de loup.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas furent entendus et des légionnaires approchèrent. Il y en avait deux, deux garçons, âgés entre 14 et 16 ans. Dès qu'ils virent Lupa, ils s'inclinèrent.

« Ave, Dame Lupa ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

-Ave, Légionnaires. Je vous emmène en ce jour ces deux recrues, que j'ai personnellement entrainées. Ils se présenteront devant le Sénat, auquel vous allez les y emmener. Sachez qu'ils ont avant tout ma recommandation, ainsi que celles de Neptune, Salacia, Triton, Venus, Mars et Junon, mais les dieux veulent qu'ils subissent l'épreuve de l'arène. Est-ce entendu ? Demanda alors Lupa.

-Oui, ma Dame. Répondit alors l'un des légionnaires. Nous allons immédiatement les conduire au Sénat, après leur visite auprès de l'augure bien-entendu.

-Parfait. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Répondit alors la déesse-louve avant de s'en aller en se téléportant.

-Je m'appelle Eric Graham, descendant d'Apollon, et mon coéquipier, c'est Alex Rybnik, un descendant de Mercure. Et vous ? Demanda alors l'un des légionnaires, celui qui était blond, en faisant un sourire charmeur à Perseus.

-Je suis Perseus Jackson, enchanté. Répondit alors Perseus en lui serrant la main, tandis que Jason envoya un regard jaloux envers Eric.

-Et moi, c'est Jason Grace. Je préfère tout de même prévenir que Perseus est mon âme-sœur, donc ne te fais pas d'idée, compris ? Déclara alors Jason en envoyant un regard noir à Eric, ce qui fit glousser son coéquipier et rougir Perseus.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Eric leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Aller, suivez-nous, nous allons vous emmener au Temple de Jupiter pour consulter l'Augure. Vous allez être les premiers pour qui il va consulter. Dit alors Alex avec un sourire amusé.

-Les premiers ? Demanda alors Perseus.

-Ouais, il est devenu Augure hier seulement. Son nom est Octavian Simmons, et à votre place, je ferai attention. Répondit alors Eric.

-Ah bon, pourquoi cela ? Questionna Jason.

-Eh bien, comment dire…Octavian est le descendant d'une longue lignée d'augures, des descendants d'Apollon, comme moi. Par contre, sa famille est réputée pour être de véritables snobs qui convoitent le pouvoir et aiment la politique. Il a même utilisé son titre d'Augure et son pouvoir politique pour obtenir le titre de Centurion de la Première Cohorte. Répondit de nouveau Eric, avec un sourire coincé.

-Ha…rien de nouveau alors. Après tout, la politique est l'une des bases de Rome, et je peux t'assurer que Jace et moi, on s'y connait parfaitement, alors on n'a rien à craindre. Répondit Perseus d'une voix légère, ce qui étonna les deux légionnaires.

-Jace ? Demanda alors Alex.

-C'est mon surnom. Et Percy est le surnom que je lui donne, mais personne d'autre que nous peut l'utiliser, c'est compris ? » Répondit alors Jason d'une voix autoritaire en foudroyant du regard les deux légionnaires.

Les deux légionnaires hochèrent simplement de la tête avant de conduire directement les deux recrues au temple. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent plusieurs temples, et Perseus fut très en colère de voir l'état de quasi-délabrement dans lequel se trouvait le temple de son père, ce qui énerva aussi Jason. Ce dernier serra la main de Perseus pour l'empêcher de commettre un impair.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple de Jupiter, ils furent accueillis par un garçon à peu près de leur âge. Ce dernier était aussi grand que Jason, avec des cheveux blonds platine coupés courts et des yeux bleus. Ce qui se remarquait facilement sur ce dernier était son apparence physique, car il était assez malingre et fin, légèrement musclé. _Pour peu, on pourrait croire qu'il ne mange jamais_ , pensa alors Perseus. Le blond n'eut pas la peine de se présenter, car Eric le fit pour lui.

« Augure Octavian, voici deux recrues, emmenées directement par la déesse Lupa. Il semblerait qu'ils aient les recommandations directes du Seigneur Neptune, de Dame Salacia, du Seigneur Triton, de Dame Venus, du Seigneur Mars, de Dame Junon et évidemment de Dame Lupa.

-Tant de dieux vous recommandent ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, je suis Octavian Simmons, Augure de la Nouvelle Rome et Centurion de la Première Cohorte, et vous ? » Demanda alors l'Augure en regardant Perseus et Jason avec une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. _Je suppose qu'ils doivent être puissants si autant de dieux les recommandent, je devrai faire en sorte de les mettre de mon côté_ , pensa-t-il.

« Je suis Perseus Jackson, et voici mon âme-sœur, Jason Grace. Nous révèlerons les noms de nos parents devant le Sénat. Dit alors Perseus avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Nous sommes ici pour les augures et savoir si nous pouvons entrer dans la Légion. Demanda alors Jason, pas inquiété par le sourire de Perseus, sachant très bien que tout était une question de politique.

-Bien-entendu. Je vais de ce pas consulté les auspices. » Déclara alors Octavian avant se diriger vers l'autel qui se trouvait devant une splendide statue en or représentant Jupiter. L'autel était bizarrement entouré de peluches en tout genre, ce qui fit soulever un sourcil à Perseus et Jason.

« Les sacrifices d'animaux étant insalubres et considérés comme barbare, nous les avons remplacé par des peluches. » Leur murmura alors Alex, Perseus et Jason hochant distraitement de la tête.

Octavian attrapa un petit ours en peluche et le plaça sur l'autel. C'est alors qu'il attrapa la dague en or impérial qui était enfournée à sa ceinture et éventra la peluche. Il attrapa alors les entrailles de l'animal fictif avant de psalmodier quelques mots qu'ils ne purent entendre. Les yeux d'Octavian se voilèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne son souffle de façon brutale. Il tituba en arrière avant de jeter un regard effaré aux deux âmes-sœurs.

« Les…les dieux vous autorisent à entrer dans la Légion. Il semblerait que vous soyez voué à un grand avenir, et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu… Octavian pointa son doigt vers Perseus avec un regard qui ressemblait presque à de l'admiration, Tu es celui qui amènera Rome vers un Nouvel Âge d'Or ! »

Tout le monde se tut. C'est la première fois que les légionnaires virent Octavian ainsi. L'augure semblait en admiration, et il était évident qu'il était en train de calculer comment se mettre Perseus et Jason de son côté.

« Vous pouvez partir, légionnaires. Je les emmènerai moi-même jusqu'au Sénat. Je vous conseille de prévenir les prêteurs ainsi que les membres du Sénat pour une réunion d'urgence. Déclara alors Octavian d'un ton ferme.

-A vos ordres ! S'exclamèrent les deux légionnaires avant de quitter le temple à toute vitesse.

-Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Dit alors l'Augure avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

-Nous t'écoutons. » Dit alors Jason, souriant légèrement. _Il semblerait que le plan de Percy va fonctionner_ , pensa-t-il.

Perseus et lui avaient imaginé un plan pour vite grimper les échelons dans la hiérarchie. Ils savaient qu'il y avait trois façons de grimper les échelons : Par les exploits de force, par les liens de parenté et par la politique. Malheureusement, Perseus étant le fils de Neptune, il ne fallait pas compter sur les liens de parenté, ce qui laissait les exploits de force et la politique. Cependant, pour des exploits, il fallait des quêtes, et ces dernières étaient devenues rares, ce qui laissait majoritairement la politique. C'est ainsi qu'ils concoctèrent un plan des plus audacieux et surtout, des plus rusés.

Pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'un allié politique de choix, quelqu'un qui aurait la confiance de la population, mais aussi une certaine facilité en politique, ce qui ne laissait que deux choix : Les prêteurs et l'Augure. Bien-entendu, il y avait les sénateurs, mais il y en avait tellement qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur l'Augure et les prêteurs. Ils finirent alors par décider qu'il serait plus avantageux de choisir l'Augure, attendu qu'ils voulaient ravir les postes de prêteurs. Heureusement, Triton leur avait fourni quelques manuscrits concernant les règles établies du régime Romain, et ils avaient découvert un fait très intéressant. S'ils parvenaient à obtenir le soutien d'un membre important de la politique romaine, ils pouvaient alors contester les places des prêteurs dans une épreuve de force, soit un duel à mort. Cette règle fut oubliée après la guerre de sécession pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais Perseus et Jason avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ils ne comptaient pas attendre des années pour accumuler le pouvoir, leur but étant d'un jour, créer un Empire digne des dieux.

« Il est évident que vous êtes les favoris de plusieurs dieux, et nous savons tous trois que vous êtes voués à de grandes choses. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais tout me pousse à vous proposer mon soutien. Déclara alors Octavian avec un sourire en coin.

-Je vois, et dis-nous, que proposes-tu par _soutien_ ? Demanda alors Perseus avec un regard perçant.

-Je vous aiderai autant que possible politiquement. En tant qu'Augure, centurion de la première Cohorte et membre du Sénat, j'ai beaucoup d'influence. Proposa alors l'Augure.

-Et que veux-tu en échange de ce _soutien_ ? Demanda Jason méfiant.

-C'est très simple. Je sais parfaitement que vous allez nous conduire vers un Âge d'Or, et je veux en faire partie. Expliqua tout simplement Octavian en écartant les bras avec un sourire sournois.

-En somme, tu mises sur nous pour qu'on accumule tellement de pouvoir et qu'on fasse de toi notre…second ? Demanda alors Perseus, incertain sur le terme à employer.

-Exactement ! Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que si je veux grimper dans les échelons, beaucoup tenteront de m'en empêcher. Par contre, je sais qu'avec vous, ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Si pour cela, je dois accepter le poste de second au lieu d'être au sommet, ça me va, tant que les autres restent à leur place. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper du Sénat, je serai donc un atout crucial dans vos plans. Expliqua alors Octavian, sa voix restent ferme et implacable.

-Je vois, Perseus et Jason se regardèrent avant de sourire, nous acceptons, Octavian ! Déclara Perseus en serrant la main d'Octavian.

-Parfait, maintenant…Commença Octavian.

-Cependant, nous voulons un serment sur le Styx avant toute chose ! » L'interrompit alors Perseus avec un sourire en coin.

Octavian les regarda étonné avant d'y réfléchir. _Voyons, si je jure sur le Styx, je suis sûr d'obtenir leur soutien, par contre, je ne pourrai pas les trahir. C'est assez dangereux…que faire ?_ Pensa-t-il. Il finit par faire son choix.

« Ça me semble correcte, que dois-je jurer ? Demanda l'Augure, suant légèrement.

-Très simple, tu dois nous jurer fidélité, de ne jamais nous trahir volontairement, et de nous aider autant que possible à créer un nouvel Empire. On ne te demande pas de nous servir aveuglément, ni de nous obéir comme une marionnette. Déclara alors Perseus, les termes semblant plaire à Octavian.

-On précise aussi que la trahison doit être volontaire. On ne sait jamais, si tu venais à être forcé d'une façon ou d'une autre à nous trahir, nous ne voudrions pas te perdre pour si peu. Rajouta alors Jason tout en souriant.

-Je vois, il semblerait que vous avez pensé à tout. Sur ce, Je Jure solennellement sur le Styx de vous êtes fidèle, de ne jamais vous trahir volontairement et de vous aider de mon mieux à ériger un Nouvel Empire en échange d'une place décisionnelle dans ce nouvel Empire. Jura alors Octavian, le ciel tonnant en-dehors du temple.

-Parfait ! Déclara alors Perseus.

-Sur ce, suivez-moi, je dois vous emmener jusqu'au Sénat. » Déclara alors Octavian, avant de se diriger vers le Sénat dans la Nouvelle Rome, accompagné des deux demi-dieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Pomerium, ils furent accueillis par le Dieu des Frontières et des Jalons, ainsi que protecteur de Nouvelle Rome, Terminus. Ce dernier se manifesta devant les demi-dieux.

« Halte ! Il est interdit d'entrer dans la Cité armé ! Veuillez déposer vos armes ! Déclara le dieu, alors qu'une petite fille s'avança avec un plateau pour qu'ils y déposent leurs armes.

-Bien entendu ! » Déclarèrent les demi-dieux en déposant leurs armes, tandis qu'Octavian déposa sa dague.

Perseus et Jason savaient parfaitement que leurs armes allaient leur revenir, et traversèrent donc le Pomerium pour entrer dans la Cité. Cette dernière était splendide, ressemblant à une ancienne cité Romaine que l'on pourrait trouver qu'en Italie au temps de la Rome Antique. Ils furent alors conduits directement au Sénat où les sénateurs étaient assemblés. L'hémicycle était composé de gradins sur lesquels étaient assis des sénateurs et des Larès, ainsi que deux chaises pour les prêteurs sur lesquelles étaient assis un homme et une femme d'environs 16 ans. Dans de rares cas, les centurions pouvaient être présents, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas. Octavian s'avança au centre du Sénat.

« Mes chers confrères et prêteurs, je vous remercie d'être venu en ce jour. Je sais qu'il est assez inconvenant de vous solliciter en cette heure, mais j'ai une excellente raison. Déclara alors Octavian, faisant signe à Perseus et Jason de s'avancer.

-Je vous présence deux demi-dieux, emmenés directement par la mère de Rome, la déesse Lupa. Ces deux personnes ont son soutien, ainsi que les recommandations directes des seigneurs Neptune, Triton et Mars, ainsi que des Dames Salacia, Venus et Junon ! Annonça fièrement Octavian en se plaçant directement derrière les deux garçons les mains sur leurs épaules, montrant indirectement qu'ils avaient aussi son soutien.

-Intéressant, et qui sont leurs parents ? Demanda alors Heran Sarin, prêteur de la Légion, et fils d'Hercules.

-Je ne sais pas. Dame Lupa a décidé de les laisser se présenter. Evidemment, ils devront nous le dire maintenant, pour qu'ils puissent être marqués. » Déclara alors Octavian, la curiosité se ressentant dans sa voix.

Perseus et Jason se regardèrent dans les yeux, semblant discuter de façon muette. Ce fut Jason qui s'avança le premier.

« Je suis Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, champion de Junon et Mars ! Ainsi que l'âme-sœur de Perseus. » Déclara alors d'une voix forte Jason en les défiant de son regard de le contredire. Immédiatement, un froid fut jeté sur l'ensemble de l'hémicycle avant que des sénateurs se lèvent en criant et traitant Jason de menteur. C'est alors que les signes de Jupiter, Junon et Mars apparurent au-dessus de Jason, faisant instantanément taire tout le monde. C'est Marlene Darell, prêteuse de la légion, fille de Venus et descendante de Mars qui brisa la glace.

« Et puis-je savoir qui est la seconde personne ? » Demanda-t-elle.

C'est alors que Perseus s'avança, liant sa main à celle de Jason avant de regarder droit devant lui, se tenant droit avec une aura de danger autour de lui en même-temps qu'une aura de sensualité. Il regarda Marlene droit dans les yeux avec ses yeux vairons, ce qui fit haleter plus d'un.

« Je suis Perseus Jackson, fils de Neptune, fils adoptif de Lupa et de Salacia, Champion de Venus et de Mars ! Sans oublier que je suis l'âme-sœur de Jason ! » Déclara alors Perseus d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois autoritaire et charmeuse.

L'hémicycle se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun étant complètement figé. Evidemment, avant que quiconque ne puisse contester ses dires, les symboles de Neptune, Salacia, Lupa, Venus, Mars et même Triton apparurent au-dessus de Perseus. Etonnamment, quelques Sénateurs s'évanouirent sous le choc de la nouvelle, et les prêteurs semblèrent déconcerter. La nouvelle ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Voilà maintenant que deux fils des Trois Grands venaient d'apparaitre. Octavian semblait complètement ravi de leur réaction, comprenant enfin qu'il venait littéralement de s'allier à surement les deux plus puissants demi-dieux existant. Il finit par briser le silence.

« Dame Lupa a demandé à ce que nos recrues subissent l'épreuve de l'arène pour grimper dans les échelons ! Est-ce que l'un de vous oserait le leur dénier ? Demanda alors Octavian avec un sourire sournois.

-N...non, bien entendu que non, Augure. Déclara un sénateur, les autres hochant de la tête.

-Parfait ! Sur ce, ils seront conduits à l'arène pour être tester. Octavian se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être interrompu par Perseus.

-Attendez ! Je souhaite invoquer l'une des règles de Rome ! Déclara alors Perseus, choquant au passage tout le monde.

-Quelle règle ? Demanda l'un des sénateurs.

-Si je me rappelle bien de ce que m'a dit ma patronne, Dame Venus, les âme-sœurs ont le droit de passer chaque épreuve et chaque défi ensemble ! Déclara alors Perseus fièrement tandis que Jason continuait de lui serrer la main.

-Est-ce vrai, Octavian ? Demanda alors Heran tout en envoyant un regard dégouté envers Perseus et Jason.

-En effet, cette règle existe. Elle n'était simplement pas appliquée attendu la rareté que deux âmes-sœurs puissent se trouver. Déclara alors l'Augure en souriant intérieurement à l'ingéniosité de Perseus.

-Très bien ! Alors ils passeront l'épreuve ensemble, mais devront affronter deux centurions à la fois ! » Déclara alors le fils d'Hercules.

Perseus et Jason hochèrent de la tête avant de suivre Octavian en direction de l'arène qui ressemblait plus au Colisée qu'autre chose. Immédiatement, ils remarquèrent l'affluence de gens qui se dirigèrent dans l'arène, ayant surement appris la nouvelle les concernant, et ayant décidé d'observer le spectacle. Ils furent alors emmené jusqu'à une armurerie pour obtenir des armes.

« Bien ! Attendu que vous avez déposé vos armes à l'entrée, vous allez avoir besoin de quoi vous battre. Déclara Octavian.

-Nul besoin de t'en faire, Octavian, nous avons déjà ce qu'il nous faut. Déclara Jason, avant de sortir de sa poche son Dinar d'Or, le fils de Neptune faisant de même.

-Comment…Commença l'Augure.

-Nos armes sont enchantées pour toujours nous revenir. Déclara nonchalant Perseus avant de sourire malicieusement.

-Je vois…Vous avez de la chance. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous préparer. Je préfère tout de même vous prévenir que je ne vous affronterai pas, nous savons tous trois que je ne suis pas de taille. De ce fait, j'enverrai l'un de mes meilleurs légionnaires à ma place avec mon deuxième centurion. » Déclara alors Octavian avant de s'en aller, leur souhaitant tout de même bonne chance.

(Léger MxM)

Jason profita de l'absence de l'Augure pour délicatement embrasser Perseus, ce dernier ravit de l'attention que lui portait son âme-sœur.

(Fin MxM)

« On s'en tient au plan ? Demanda Jason tout en serrant Perseus contre lui.

-Oui, on s'en tient au plan. Par contre, je ne suis pas très sûr si c'est une bonne idée. Déclara alors Perseus.

-Tu as raison, tuer risque d'être assez difficile…Répondit distraitement Jason.

-Mais c'est nécessaire. On prendra le contrôle de la deuxième Cohorte, et si pour ça, on doit éliminer leurs centurions, alors advienne que pourra. » Déclara Perseus d'un ton légèrement froid qui ne choqua pas du tout Jason, et au contraire, le fit sourire.

En effet, dans les épreuves de force, les combats permettaient la mise à mort des opposants bien que très rare. Perseus et Jason comptaient bien devenir des centurions au plus vite, et le mieux était tout simplement d'éliminer la concurrence. Octavian contrôlant la première Cohorte, ils avaient décidé de se rabattre sur la Seconde Cohorte.

C'est alors que la herse menant au centre de l'arène se souleva.

Jason et Perseus ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent immédiatement au centre de l'arène. Tout autour d'eux, dans les gradins, ils pouvaient voir des citoyens, des légionnaires, des sénateurs et, à leur plus grand étonnement, Lupa, située dans la tribune principale avec les prêteurs. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à s'incliner devant elle. Cependant, il y avait d'autres observateurs dont ils n'étaient pas au courant. En effet, la scène de l'arène était retransmise en directe sur l'Olympe devant le Conseil Olympien et sur toutes les télévisions fabriquées par Vulcain. Ainsi, tous les dieux de l'Olympe avaient la possibilité de voir le spectacle. Même Pluton, depuis son sombre palais avait une télévision pour observer la débâcle qui allait se produire.

\OLYMPE/

« Un fils ? Tu as osé avoir un fils et me le cacher ? Il pourrait être l'enfant de la prophétie ! Tonna Jupiter en se levant de son trône, foudroyant du regard Neptune.

-Tu es vraiment gonflé de me dire ça, petit frère, alors que je vois parfaitement ton fils à côté du mien ! Répondit Neptune d'une voix forte.

-Il a raison, ou dois-je te rappeler que tu es le premier à avoir brisé le pacte ? Les interrompit alors Junon en envoyant un regard noir à son mari.

-Mais il pourrait être dangereux ! Tenta alors de répondre Jupiter.

-Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas le cas. Répondit alors Junon avec un sourire en coin.

-Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda alors Minerve.

-C'est très simple. Perseus est mon champion et celui de Mars, Jason est le champion de Junon et celui de Mars. Les deux sont âme-sœurs, et sont fidèles envers les dieux, nous n'avons rien à craindre. » S'exclama alors Venus, choquant tous les dieux au passage.

Les dieux se rassirent alors sur leurs trônes tout en repensant à la situation et aux paroles de la déesse de l'amour.

« Mon frère, vois cela du bon côté. Mon fils et le tien sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ça ne peut que cémenter notre alliance. Déclara alors Neptune en souriant à Jupiter.

-Je suppose que tu as raison…Mais avant de juger, je préfère voir de quoi ils sont capables. » Répondit alors Jupiter, les dieux se refocalisant alors sur la scène devant eux.

Pendant ce temps-là, la plupart des dieux mineurs regardaient la scène avec intérêt, particulièrement ceux qui étaient tentés de rejoindre Saturne. Il semblait évident pour eux que l'enfant de la prophétie serait extrêmement fidèle envers l'Olympe, et selon la prophétie, il vaincrait _. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rejoindre Saturne, tout compte fait_ , pensèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

\Les Enfers/

Pluton était confortablement assis sur son trône avec sa femme, Proserpine assise sur ses genoux. Les deux dieux étaient eux-aussi en train de regarder l'arène à travers la télévision de Vulcain.

« Mes frères ont brisé le pacte ! Hurla alors le Dieu des Richesses.

-Du Calme, mon amour. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame. Répondit laconiquement Proserpine.

-Il est peut-être temps que je sorte mes enfants de l'hôtel du Lotus. Dit alors Pluton.

-Alecto ! Hurla alors Pluton, ce qui fit grincer Proserpine des dents.

-Oui, maître ? Demanda la furie qui venait d'arrivée.

-Je t'ordonne d'aller délivrer mes enfants du complexe du Lotus. Qu'ils soient immédiatement emmenés à l'académie de Westover Hall. Il est temps de montrer mes cartes. Ordonna alors le Dieu des Enfers avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tout de suite, mon seigneur. Répondit Alecto avant de s'en aller.

-Et que comptes-tu faire si Jupiter venait à menacer tes enfants ? Demanda sa femme.

-Très simple. Je ferai à son fils ce que je n'ai pas pu faire à sa fille. Peut-être qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de menacer mes enfants. » Répondit Pluton avant de rire de façon diabolique.

 _Cette fois, cher petit-frère, je ne compte pas laisser tes enfants dominer la scène_ , pensa-t-il.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Mais, que comptes-tu faire du fils de Neptune ? Demanda alors Proserpine.

-C'est une bonne question. Il est évident qu'il sera l'enfant de la prophétie, mes enfants sont trop jeunes. Je préfère cependant ne pas le tuer, ma relation avec Neptune étant assez bonne, je préfère ne pas m'en faire un ennemi. Répondit Pluton.

-Et ta fille ? N'est-elle pas plus âgée ? Questionna alors Proserpine.

-Ma fille s'est toujours occupée de son petit-frère. J'ai cette impression qu'elle veut changer de vie, et il est évident pour moi qu'elle finira par rejoindre Diane et sa bande de girls scoutes pour échapper à la prophétie. Dévoila alors Pluton en fronçant des sourcils.

-Mais alors, pourquoi sortir tes enfants des mangeurs de Lotus ? Demanda alors Proserpine intriguée.

-Très simple. Les enfants de mes frères sont romains, pourtant, c'est chez les grecques que les problèmes vont éclater. Si je place mes enfants au Camp Sang-mêlé, alors ils pourront acquérir une réputation et une notoriété. Pour une fois, mes enfants seront vus comme des héros, et non des monstres. S'exclama alors Pluton d'un ton acerbe.

-Je comprends…Bien, je propose de continuer à observer le spectacle alors. » Dit simplement Proserpine tout en se focalisant sur l'écran avec Pluton.

\Camp Jupiter, Arène/

Jason et Perseus se tenaient au centre de l'arène, n'ayant sorti aucune de leurs armes. Les spectateurs ne se doutant pas des armes qu'ils avaient sur eux étaient étonnés de les voir non armés.

« Bienvenue à tous dans l'arène en ce jour pour observer l'épreuve de deux nouvelles recrues : Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, champion de Junon et Mars, ainsi que Perseus Jackson, fils de Neptune, premier champion de Venus et de Mars ! Déclara Heran Sarin.

-Dieux, Citoyens et Légionnaires ! Comme vous pourrez le constater, ces deux demi-dieux combattront ensemble, étant des âme-sœurs, les anciennes lois font qu'ils ont le droit de passer les épreuves ensembles. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils affronteront deux centurions à la fois ! Hurla alors Marlene Darell.

-Applaudissez bien for Lucia, descendante de Somnus et Gwendolyn, descendante d'Apollon, centurions de la Cinquième Cohorte ! » Déclarèrent alors les deux prêteurs ensembles.

Seulement les Cinquième et Quatrième Cohorte applaudirent, avec quelques membres de la troisième cohorte. Cela ne découragea pas pour autant les deux centurions qui s'avancèrent dans l'arène. Gwendolyn était armée d'une lance avec un arc sur le dos, tandis que Lucia possédait deux gladius. Les deux centurions remarquèrent tout de suite le manque d'armes de Jason et Perseus, ce qui les énerva.

« Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'on est si ridicule qu'on ne mérite pas de se battre à armes égales ? Demanda alors Gwendolyn d'un ton féroce.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda Jason curieux avec un sourire en coin.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les garçons sortirent leurs Dinars et les transformèrent en leurs gladius, choquant au passage tous ceux présents.

Les deux filles ne perdirent pas de temps, et ce fut Lucia qui entama la danse mortelle. Elle empoigna ses deux gladius avant de foncer tête baissée vers Perseus, tandis que Gwendolyn sortit son arc et se mit à tirer rapidement des flèches vers Jason.

Les garçons réagirent immédiatement, et avec un seul mouvement, Perseus réussit à désarmer Lucia avant de la mettre à terre, lame contre son cou, tandis que Jason courut très vite en direction de Gwendolyn tout en évitant les flèches. Il réussit enfin à la désarmer en brisant son arc, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse utiliser sa lance, l'attrapa par derrière avant de mettre sa lame au cou.

L'action s'étant produit en moins de dix secondes, tous les spectateurs étaient bouche bée.

« Je…je me rend ! Déclara alors Lucia.

-…Moi aussi. » Murmura presque Gwendolyn, déçue de sa prestation.

Elles furent relâchées et s'en allèrent, tête baissée, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs qui n'étaient évidemment pas en train d'applaudir pour elles. Jason étant tellement content, il se jeta presque sur Perseus avant de l'embrasser publiquement devant tout le monde, ce qui fit hurler de joie les membres de gente féminine et siffler les hommes. Pendant ce temps-là, Lupa était très fière de la vitesse à laquelle ces deux jeunes petits avaient désarmés leurs opposantes.

« Eh bien, ce fut rapide. Déclara alors Heran.

-Moi je trouve ça trop mignon ! Hurla presque Marlene, son côté fille de Venus se faisant sentir.

-Maintenant, j'en appelle aux jumeaux descendants de Bacchus, Iunius et Iunia, centurions de la Quatrième Cohorte ! » Déclara alors à haute voix Heran.

 _Je n'aime pas ça, ces deux demi-dieux semblent un peu trop puissants. Il faut régler ça._ Pensa-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'un garçon et une fille, semblant identiques s'avancèrent dans l'arène. Le garçon était armé d'une Claymore tandis que la fille portait un Pavois avec un gladius. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux en étant synchrone, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Perseus, s'attirant le regard mauvais d'Iunius.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda le garçon d'un ton acerbe.

-Non, rien, rien. » Répondit Perseus tout en continuant de pouffer de rire. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait des jumeaux, et cela le faisait bien rire de voir la fille complètement fortifiée tandis que le frère ne portait qu'une armure avec son épée. Jason décida de les railler.

« On pensait juste que vu la taille de ton épée, tu devais compenser, non ? » Demanda alors Jason d'un ton innocent avec un sourire en coin. Les spectateurs se mirent à rire avec force, et même les dieux qui observaient explosèrent de rire, à part Bacchus, ayant tout de même un petit sourire.

Le plan de Jason fonctionna parfaitement, et Iunius se jeta sur lui tout en brandissant son épée. Sa posture était incorrecte, étant tellement énervé et concentré sur Jason, il ne remarqua pas Perseus qui lui envoya son pied directement en plein visage, avec une telle force qu'il fut envoyé à quatre mètres, assommé.

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir, tandis qu'Iunia se demanda si c'était vraiment son frère. Elle décida tout de même d'essayer de les vaincre, et se jeta sur Perseus avec son pavois. Pendant que Perseus évita ses coups, Jason la contourna et tenta de la désarmer, malheureusement, elle réagit directement en se retournant avec force, envoyant son pavois droit sur Jason, ce qui le fit tituber légèrement.

Voyant l'attaque portée sur Jason, Perseus s'énerva rapidement, et d'une voix autoritaire en utilisant le pouvoir de Venus s'exclama fort.

« Arrête ! Ordonna-t-il, Iunia s'arrêta net.

-Je veux que tu te rendes ! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

-Je me rends. » Déclara alors Iunia, les yeux légèrement voilés. Lorsqu'elle reprit contrôle de son corps, elle ne put que s'avouer vaincu, tandis que Perseus se dirigea vers Jason. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait strictement rien. De son côté, Iunia ramassa avec difficulté son frère avant de quitter l'arène.

Les spectateurs ne purent qu'applaudir avec force.

« Il est capable de charmer ? Demanda alors Heran à sa collègue.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. N'oublies pas qu'il est le champion de ma mère, et il a donc les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Répondit Marlene d'un ton appréciatif.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Déclara alors Heran d'un ton sans appel, se faisant ignorer par Marlene et s'attirant un regard suspicieux de Lupa.

-Bravo ! Sur ce, je demande à Gaius, fils de Cérès et Herminia, fille de Mercure, centurions de la troisième Cohorte de s'avancer ! » Hurla alors Marlene.

Le garçon qui s'avança était armé d'un Bâton de combat avec la pointe du bas en or impérial, surement pour tuer plus facilement les monstres. Quant à elle, la fille de Mercure était tout simplement armée de deux dagues. Contrairement aux centurions précédents, ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant d'observer Perseus et Jason.

Les opposants se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, et ce fut Herminia qui réagit la première. Elle se dirigea droit sur Jason, avec la vitesse de octroyée par Mercure, ce dernier se défendant autant que possible avec IULIUS. De son côté, Perseus transforma son arme en trident, impressionnant au passage tout le monde. Il décida de s'attaquer à Gaius, échangeant alors plusieurs coups pendant quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit piéger le bâton de Gaius entre les pointes de son trident et tourna son trident pour éjecter le bâton au loin. Sans attendre, il faucha alors les pieds de Gaius et plaça le trident au niveau de sa gorge. Quant à lui, Jason décida de s'élever dans les airs, choquant au passage tout le monde, avant de foncer directement sur Herminia. Cette dernière réussit tout de même à blesser Jason au mollet droit avec sa dague, ce qui énerva le fils de Jupiter. Il décida tout simplement de générer un éclair et frapper de plein fouet la fille, l'assommant alors.

Les spectateurs restèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant d'applaudir avec ferveur. De son côté, Gaius finit par se rendre, et évacua l'arène, tandis qu'une équipe d'infirmiers vinrent récupérer la fille de Mercure.

« Il semblerait qu'ils aient hérité des pouvoirs de leurs parents. Déclara alors Marlene, tout en envoyant un regard appréciatif vers Jason.

-En effet. Pourquoi, par Pluton, regardes-tu le fils de Jupiter ainsi ? Demanda alors Heran en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je le veux ! Déclara alors la fille de Venus avec un sourire sadique.

-A votre place, je me méfierai d'eux. Ce sont des âmes-sœurs, et Perseus n'appréciera surement pas si tu essayes de lui voler son petit-ami. Les interrompit alors Lupa.

-On verra bien. Répondit mystérieusement Marlene.

-Sur ce ! Veuillez applaudir les centurions de la deuxième Cohorte, Bryce Lawrence, descendant d'Orcus et Lisa Leinhers, fille de Trivia ! » Hurla alors Heran.

 _Hehehe, ils vont souffrir avec Bryce_. Pensa-t-il.

C'est alors que deux centurions entrèrent dans l'arène. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas très appréciés par leur propre cohorte, attendu le manque certain d'applaudissements de la deuxième cohorte, ce qui intrigua Perseus et Jason.

La première personne qui entra fut Lisa Leinhers. Cette dernière portait une armure légère avec un gladius attaché à sa ceinture. Cette dernière avec les cheveux noirs de jais, et le plus impressionnant était tout son maquillage, la faisant passer pour une gothique. Elle regardait Perseus et Jason avec un dégoût certain et une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Ce fut cependant Bryce qui attira le regard des deux âmes-sœurs. Ce dernier était assez grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres, avec une armure basique et deux gladius. Pourtant, ce fut le sourire malsain et tordu qui attira leurs regards. Il était évident que ce dernier était un sadique de la pire espèce, et cela énerva au plus haut point Perseus.

« Regardez-moi ça. Voilà deux chiens que je me ferai un plaisir de dresser ! Déclara alors Bryce, ce qui fit caqueter la fille.

-Voyons, Bryce. Tu veux dire qu'ON se fera un plaisir de dresser. » Répondit Lisa.

Perseus ne répondit pas, mais il remarqua du coin de l'œil les tressaillements et regards de terreur qu'arboraient la plupart des légionnaires de la deuxième Cohorte. Il fit signe à Jason de regarder, et lorsque ce dernier vit les regards suppliants des légionnaires, il comprit immédiatement le message de Perseus.

.QUARTIER !

La fille ne perdit pas de temps. Elle visa Perseus avec sa main avant de crier « Amnis Ignis », ce qui engendra un torrent de feu en direction du demi-dieu. Perseus ne bougea pas du tout et fut engouffré par les flammes. Quelques secondes après, une fois les flammes éteintes, on pouvait voir Perseus sans la moindre brulure ou égratignure.

« Idiote ! C'est un fils de Neptune ! » Hurla alors Bryce avant de se jeter lui aussi sur Perseus avec ses deux gladius. Perseus se mit alors à échanger des coups avec son trident.

De son côté, Lisa se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup qui aurait pu être fatal du gladius de Jason.

« Espèce de chien ! Je vais te dresser ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de lancer une boule de feu en sa direction. Ce dernier se mit alors à voler avant de se concentrer. Les nuages s'amassèrent très vite au-dessus de l'arène, et un éclair pourfendit les cieux pour s'abattre sur la fille. Cette dernière généra juste à temps un bouclier pour se protéger, mais cela ne la protégea que partiellement. Elle fut légèrement brûler, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle se mit alors à tirer plusieurs sortilèges sur Jason, ce dernier les esquivant dans les airs.

De son côté, Perseus se défendait tant bien que mal de Bryce. Le centurion réussit alors à lui entailler la cuisse, avant de lécher le sang sur son gladius.

« Délicieux ! Oh, je vais me faire un plaisir de faire de toi ma chienne ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je descends d'Orcus, le dieu des parjures et du châtiment éternel. Les hurlements des Champs du Châtiment, j'ai été aux premières loges pour les entendre. Ils sont doux à mes oreilles et bientôt je t'enverrai en tant qu'âme damnée rejoindre le chœur ! Hurla alors le centurion.

-Tu es complètement barge ! Répondit Perseus.

-Haha. Et tu penses que ta petite insulte me fait quelque chose ? Je suis le chef, le maître ici ! J'ai fait des légionnaires de ma cohorte mes chiens, je les torture à ma guise. Et tu penses que toi, fils du dieu des poiscailles, pourra y faire quelque chose ? Railla alors Bryce.

-Comment oses-tu manquer de respect envers mon père ? S'énerva alors Perseus.

-Ton père n'est qu'un faible, un dieu de malheur. Les autres dieux ne sont pas mieux, ce ne sont que des faibles, des misérables vivants dans leur cité cachée. Ils nous sont inférieurs ! Hurla alors le centurion, les yeux emplis de folie.

-Tu vas payer pour ton affront envers les dieux. Tu ne mérites pas de les servir ! Hurla avec force Perseus, choquant les spectateurs et les dieux qui observaient par sa ferveur.

-Viens donc, fils d'être inférieur. Seras-tu seulement capable de me vaincre ? Railla alors Bryce avec un sourire narquois.

-J'y compte bien ! » Déclara alors Perseus, les yeux emplis de colère.

Sa colère pouvait se ressentir dans l'atmosphère, car les nuages s'amassèrent très vite, et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit alors sur l'arène. Les vents se levèrent avec violence, et un orage gronda. Jason choisit alors ce moment pour rejoindre Perseus, et tout deux fusillèrent du regard les deux centurions aux sourires sadiques.

Le sol se mit à trembler, et tout à coup, des trombes d'eau sortirent de la terre pour s'élever tel un mur devant Perseus et Jason. Les spectateurs étaient abasourdis, et les deux centurions furent tout à coup emplis d'effrois. Perseus fit un simple geste de la main, et l'eau captura les deux demi-dieux, ces derniers demandant à être relâchés.

« Relâchez-nous, sale chiens ! Hurla alors Bryce, tandis que Lisa tentait d'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer, sans réussite.

-Jace, j'ai cru me souvenir que pendant cette épreuve, tous les coups étaient permis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Perseus d'une voix grave.

-C'est bien ça, Percy. Répondit alors Jason avec un sourire sadique.

-Bah ! Vous n'avez pas le cran de finir le travail ! » Hurla le centurion, tandis que Lisa lui hurlait de se terre.

Percy n'hésita pas à noyer directement Lisa, gardant en vie Bryce, choquant au passage les spectateurs par cet acte brutal.

« Bryce Lawrence, tu devrais me remercier. Tu as insulté mon père, et je peux t'assurer que je t'épargne un sort pire que la mort. » Déclara alors Perseus avec un petit sourire. Il leva la main, en même temps que Jason, et plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent sur la prison d'eau de Bryce, l'électrocutant de la pire des façons. Ce dernier se mit à hurler, et on pouvait sentir dans l'air une odeur de chair brûlée. Perseus relâcha alors son emprise, et les corps tombèrent à terre. L'arène était alors devenue silencieuse. C'est alors que tous les légionnaires de la deuxième cohorte se mirent à hurler leur joie et à applaudir avec force, entrainant avec eux les autres spectateurs. Perseus regarda les légionnaires.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportement ! Je vous préviens, les monstres et les sadiques n'ont pas leur place dans la légion ! Encore moins ceux qui ne respectent pas les dieux comme il se doit ! » Hurla alors Perseus, ce qui fit de nouveau hurler de joie les spectateurs. Lupa se mit alors à sourire fièrement.

\OLYMPE/

Les dieux restèrent abasourdis, avant que Mercure et Apollon se mirent à acclamer Perseus et Jason.

« Ouais, il a raison ! S'exclama Mercure.

-Totalement ! Répondit Apollon tout en souriant à son frère.

-J'approuve ce qu'a dit le fils de Bernard l'ermite. Ceux qui ne nous respectent pas n'ont pas leur place dans la légion. S'exclama alors Minerve, s'attirant à la fois un regard de colère et d'approbation de Neptune.

-Ca me tue de le dire, mais j'aime bien ton fils, mon frère. Il est évident qu'il respecte les dieux. Dit alors Jupiter, s'attirant le regard choqué des autres dieux.

-M'ouais, ça peut aller. Répondit Bacchus, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

-Mon Champion est très fort, en plus d'être beau garçon. Je vous avais dit que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser en vie. Répondit alors Venus avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux dire, notre champion. Rajouta alors Mars.

-Je suis tout de même étonné qu'ils n'aient pas hésité à les tuer. Dit alors Vulcain tout en étant en train de bidouiller on ne sait quoi.

-J'approuve la mort du garçon, c'était un sauvage ! Hurla alors Diane avec entrain.

-Et la fille ? Demanda alors Cérès.

-Une prostituée sadique qui aimait se vendre à ce porc ! Sa mort ne me dérange pas. Répondit alors Diane.

-Taisez-vous ! La dernière confrontation va avoir lieu. » S'exclama alors Junon, les dieux se concentrant à nouveau sur l'image.

\Camp Jupiter, arène/

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène, Perseus avait fait appel à l'eau pour guérir son entaille ainsi que les blessures qu'arborait Jason. On pouvait entendre des cris tout autour d'eux, venant des membres de la deuxième cohorte ainsi que de tous ceux qui avaient soufferts des mains des deux abjectes centurions désormais décédés.

« Perseus ! Jason ! Perseus ! Jason ! » Pouvait-on entendre, ce qui ravissait au plus haut point les deux âmes-sœurs, mais énervait les deux prêteurs. De son côté, Octavian observait la scène avec un air réjoui. _Il semblerait que j'ai misé sur les bonnes personnes,_ pensa-t-il.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils les tuent. Déclara alors Heran d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

-Je me demande comment réagiront les dieux. Répondit alors Marlene.

-Je peux vous assurer que les dieux réagiront parfaitement bien. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils se sont attirés les faveurs de plusieurs dieux. Leur dit alors Lupa avec un sourire de loup.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Marlene intriguée.

-Réfléchissez-y. Ils viennent de tuer des demi-dieux qui ont clairement manqué de respect envers les dieux. En se faisant, ils ont prouvé leur fidélité envers l'Olympe et tous les dieux. La seule manière de mieux prouver leur fidélité envers les dieux serait de jurer leur fidélité sur le Styx. Déclara alors Lupa les yeux emplis de fierté.

-Je vois… Dit alors Heran.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer le dernier combat. S'exclama alors Marlene.

-En effet. Je te laisse faire l'annonce, Marlene. Répondit alors le prêteur.

-Il est temps de mettre un terme à l'épreuve avec le dernier combat. J'en appelle à Théodore, fils de Mars, légionnaire de la première cohorte remplaçant Octavian, centurion primipile ne pouvant se battre actuellement et Flavius, fils d'Apollon, deuxième centurion de la première cohorte. » S'écria alors Marlene, les membres de la première cohorte se mettant à applaudir.

Le premier à faire son entrée fut Théodore, armée d'un gladius et d'un pavois. Il fut suivi immédiatement par le fils d'Apollon possédant avec lui un arc.

« Ainsi, c'est vous, les champions de mon père ? Mon père est quelqu'un de fort, et il est évident qu'il a choisi des représentants tout aussi forts. Ce sera un honneur de me battre contre vous. Déclara alors Théodore, ce qui fit sourire Perseus et Jason.

-Il a raison. Nous avons vu ce que vous avez fait à Bryce et Lisa, et il est évident que vous êtes forts, plus que nous en tout cas. Cela n'empêche qu'on tentera de vous vaincre. Si je gagne, j'ai le droit à un rencard avec le fils de Neptune ? Demanda alors Flavius en envoyant un sourire goguenard vers Jason.

-Si tu t'approches de mon âme-sœur, je te jure que je te ferai bouffer tes flèches. Menaça alors Jason en dardant Flavius de son regard.

-Vraiment ? Peut-on m'en vouloir d'être intéressé par quelqu'un d'aussi beau ? Demanda alors le fils d'Apollon, faisant rougir Perseus au passage.

-Trêve de bavardages, on a un combat à faire ! » Déclara alors Théodore avec un sourire face aux remarques de son centurion.

Il dégaina son gladius et se dirigea directement vers Perseus, ce dernier continuant d'utiliser son trident pour le combattre.

De son côté, Jason ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta droit sur Flavius en déchainant des éclairs un peu partout. _Merde, j'aurai pas du l'énerver_ , pensa le fils d'Apollon. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de tirer ses flèches sur Jason, qui bougeait bien trop vite dans les airs. Flavius se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse un éclair, et encocha une flèche. Il se concentra en faisant appelle au pouvoir de son père, et la flèche se mit à rayonner. Il tira la flèche sur Jason, mais ce dernier réussit à l'esquiver de justesse. Il vola alors droit sur Flavius, et réussit à le mettre à terre avec son gladius droit sur sa gorge.

De son côté, Théodore commençait à perdre face à Perseus. Il décida de faire appel à la rage de Mars. Il entra dans un état de berserker et fonça droit sur Perseus. Ce dernier décida alors de faire de même, gagnant alors plus de puissance, et frappa de toute ses force le pavois avec son trident. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, il le transperça, embrochant complètement le pavois. Théodore se recula à temps pour éviter d'être lui-même embroché. Perseus jeta le pavois sur le côté, puis il fit un geste de la main vers Théodore. L'eau alentour se souleva sous la forme d'une vague et projeta le légionnaire contre un mur, sans pour autant l'assommer, grâce à son état de berserker. Voyant cela, Perseus leva sa main au ciel, et au plus grand choc de tous, un orage fantastique se concentra au-dessus de l'arène. Il fit alors tomber un éclair droit sur le légionnaire, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup.

Pendant quelques instants, l'arène resta complètement muette. C'est alors qu'on put entendre.

« Perseus ! Jason ! Perseus ! Jason ! »

Les légionnaires, les citoyens et même les sénateurs s'étaient mis à hurler les noms des deux âmes-sœurs. Perseus leva alors son trident en l'air.

« Pour les dieux et pour Rome ! » Hurla alors Perseus, Jason faisant de même.

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir avec ferveur, hurlant à tout va. Le cœur de Perseus se gonfla de joie en voyant l'approbation dans les yeux de Lupa, et encore plus lorsque Jason vint vers lui, et sous le regard de tous, l'embrassa, entrainant encore plus d'applaudissements et de sifflements de la part des spectateurs.

Ils furent alors interrompus par Octavian qui vint directement les voir.

« C'était grandiose ! S'exclama alors l'augure.

-Merci. Déclarèrent ensemble les deux demi-dieux. »

Ils furent rejoints très vite par les deux prêteurs, ainsi que les centurions qui n'étaient pas dans un état comateux. La seconde cohorte fut, quant à elle, représentée par un légionnaire.

« Mes félicitations pour votre victoire. Il est désormais temps de choisir votre cohorte. Je suppose que toutes les cohortes souhaitent vous voir entrer dans leurs rangs ? Demanda alors Heran, les représentants des cohortes hochant de la tête.

-Nous avons déjà choisi la cohorte que nous souhaitons rejoindre. Déclara alors Jason.

-Je vois. Laquelle est-ce ? Demanda alors Marlene.

-Nous souhaitons rejoindre la Deuxième Cohorte, en tant que centurions ! Déclara alors Perseus.

-Quoi ? Je peux comprendre pour la deuxième cohorte, mais vous ne pouvez être centurions, vous n'êtes que des probatios ! Déclara alors Heran, Marlene hochant de la tête.

-Je suis d'accord avec Perseus et Jason. Je pense qu'ils feraient de très bons centurions. Qu'en pense les membres de la seconde Cohorte ? Demanda alors Octavian, souriant au plan de Perseus et Jason.

-Attendu qu'ils nous ont libérés de la dictature de Bryce et Lisa, nous serions prêts à les accepter en tant que centurions. Jamais encore quelqu'un s'était opposé face à eux, et maintenant, ils sont enfin morts. Répondit alors le légionnaire.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Déclara alors Heran.

-Alors je propose de soumettre cette proposition à un vote au Sénat. Déclara alors Octavian avec un sourire de requin.

-L'Augure a raison. Déclara alors Lupa qui venait d'arrivée.

-Très bien ! De toute façon, on doit se rendre au Sénat pour les marquer. » Hurla alors Heran en levant les bras de façon exaspérée.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendirent directement au Sénat, où les sénateurs étaient déjà présents avec les Larès. Ce fut Octavian qui ouvrit le débat.

« Chers Sénateurs et Larès. Comme vous devez le savoir, nos deux recrues ont passé leur épreuve avec succès. Ils ont d'ailleurs choisi la deuxième cohorte. Déclara alors Octavian.

-Très bien. Qu'ils soient alors marqués. Répondit un Sénateur.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Suite à notre manque de centurions dans la seconde Cohorte, nos deux recrues se sont proposées pour les postes. Je souhaite préciser que j'approuve leur demande, ainsi que les membres de la deuxième cohorte. S'exclama alors Octavian.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ce ne sont que des probatios venant à peine d'entrer dans la Légion, ils n'ont aucun droit à devenir Centurions ! » Déclara alors Heran avec une voix emplie de colère.

C'est ainsi qu'un débat fut entamé entre les sénateurs étant pour et ceux contre. Evidemment, la majorité était pour après ce spectacle magnifique, cependant, les prêteurs étant contre, la situation devenait de plus en plus épineuse.

\OLYMPE/

Les dieux étaient eux-aussi en train de discuter de la suite concernant les deux demi-dieux. Ils observaient ce qui se passait dans le Sénat.

« Je pense qu'ils méritent le titre de Centurions. Déclara alors Apollon, faisant sourire Neptune et Jupiter.

-J'approuve ! Déclara alors Mars, tandis que Minerve hocha de la tête.

-Très bien ! Mars, je t'ordonne d'aller au Sénat et de déclarer que Perseus et mon fils se voient accordé les titres de Centurions ! » Ordonna alors Jupiter d'une voix autoritaire. Mars le salua avant de disparaitre dans un flash de lumière.

\Camp Jupiter, Sénat/

Alors que les sénateurs étaient en train d'argumenter la possible promotion des probatios, ils furent interrompus par un flash de lumière. Immédiatement, ils s'inclinèrent en voyant Mars Ultor.

« Ave, Seigneur Mars Ultor ! Déclarèrent les deux prêteurs, tandis que Perseus et Jason s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de sourire à leur patron.

-Ave, prêteurs et sénateurs. Je suis envoyé directement par Jupiter Optimus Maximus ! Il ordonne que mes champions, Perseus Jackson et Jason Grace soient immédiatement promus au grade de centurion ! Déclara alors le dieu d'une voix forte, choquant les prêteurs.

-Ma…mais…tenta alors Heran.

-Silence ! Oserais-tu t'opposer à la volonté des dieux, prêteur ? Penses-tu que mes champions sont indignes de devenir des centurions ? Demanda alors Mars d'une voix grave, dardant les deux prêteurs de son regard, ce qui les fit trembler.

-Bie….Bien-sûr que non, mon seigneur ! S'exclama alors Heran tout en s'inclinant bien bas.

-Très bien, sur ce, je retourne sur l'Olympe ! Au fait, je suis fier de vous, les garçons ! » Dit alors le dieu de la guerre avant de se téléporter, donnant à peine le temps aux occupants de la pièce de fermer les yeux.

Pendant quelques instants, le sénat fut complètement silencieux. Ce fut Octavian qui brisa le silence.

« C'est officiel alors. Par la volonté des dieux, Perseus Jackson et Jason Grace deviendront les centurions de la deuxième cohorte ! S'exclama alors Octavian, ce qui attira les applaudissements de la majorité des sénateurs.

-Il est temps qu'ils soient marqués ! » Déclara alors Marlene, espérant secrètement qu'ils souffrent.

Octavian hocha de la tête et fit signe aux deux âmes-sœurs de s'approcher. Ces derniers s'approchèrent de l'Augure et tendirent leurs avant-bras gauche. Octavian se mit alors à réciter une prière en latin tout en tenant leurs avant-bras. Tout à coup, un tatouage apparut sur chacun d'eux. Jason eut alors un tatouage SPQR avec un aigle majeur pour Jupiter, ainsi qu'un sceptre entourée de fleurs de lotus représentant Junon et deux lances croisées pour Mars. Perseus reçut quant à lui un Trident majeur, ainsi qu'un mini-trident avec une trompette pour représenter Triton et Salacia, deux lances croisées pour Mars et une Colombe pour Venus.

Alors que les tatouages furent imposés, une chose incroyable se produisit. Les tatouages s'illuminèrent et changèrent légèrement. Octavian laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, ce qui attira le regard de tous. L'aigle de Jason tenait en son bac un trident, tandis que le Trident de Perseus avait un aigle derrière le trident, les serres accrochées à la hampe.

« Je…je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama alors Octavian.

-C'est très simple. Etant des âmes-sœurs, Perseus et Jason sont liés, ainsi, leurs signes se doivent de le montrer. » Déclara alors une voix féminine.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent pour voir nul autre que Venus en train de sourire en direction de son champion. Immédiatement, ils s'inclinèrent tous.

« Ma Dame ? Demanda alors Perseus.

-Du Calme, Perseus. Je suis juste venu vous informer que cela allait se produire, rien de plus. Et aussi, je souhaite te féliciter, toi et ton petit-ami. Déclara alors la déesse tout en pouffant de rire.

-Je vous remercie, Dame Venus. S'exclama alors Jason tout en serrant la main de Perseus.

-Très bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse. C'est la Saint-Valentin, et j'ai beaucoup à faire ! » Déclara alors la déesse avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée rose.

Les sénateurs finirent par sortir de leur choc avant de quitter le sénat tout en félicitant les deux nouveaux centurions. Quant à eux, les prêteurs partirent tout en lançant un regard mauvais vers Jason, Perseus et Octavian.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous rejoignez votre nouvelle cohorte. » Déclara alors Octavian, emmenant les deux garçons vers leur nouvel habitat.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 7**

 **Thalia: 7**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 3**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**

 **Vesta: 1**

 **OC: 0**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter.**


	6. Le jeu de Guerre

**Salut à tous, voici donc votre nouveau chapitre. Le Poll est toujours ouvert, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais sachez que le couple H/F n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs chapitres évidemment. Par contre, je souhaite prévenir que je vais ralentir mes publications, attendu que j'dois trouver du travail... hehehe**

* * *

C'est ainsi que Perseus et Jason rejoignirent la Deuxième Cohorte. Les deux garçons furent très vite acceptés par les légionnaires de leur cohorte et même des autres cohortes, principalement pour leur fantastique victoire et élimination de Bryce Lawrence et Lisa Leinhers, mais aussi pour leur victoire sur tous les opposants dans l'arène. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les membres de leur cohorte, ils n'hésitèrent pas à faire un discours, choquant tout le monde, même Octavian et certains membres du Sénat qui avaient décidé d'assister à son discours.

« Légionnaires ! A partir de ce jour, sachez que je ne tolèrerai aucun manque de respect et aucune cruauté envers vos camarades. Nous sommes des soldats, nous sommes des légionnaires et nous sommes, avant tout, des romains ! N'oubliez jamais que nous sommes tous du même côté, celui des dieux ! De ce fait, je n'hésiterai pas à punir tous ceux qui manqueront à ces règles. Sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et que jamais je ne vous traiterai tels que Bryce ou Lisa, vos précédents centurions. Cependant, je n'hésiterai pas à être strict et intransigeant ! Commença alors Perseus tout en se tenant le dos droit, regardant devant lui avec des yeux perçants.

-Exactement ! Nous ne tolèrerons aucun manquement aux règles, mais cependant, certaines choses sont parfaitement autorisées. Nous avons décidé de suivre les anciennes lois, celles qui étaient en vigueur à Rome. De ce fait, il vous est parfaitement autorisé d'entretenir des romances, que ce soit avec vos camarades, ou bien des membres d'autres cohortes. Contrairement à certaines personnes, nous ne refusons pas les relations inter-cohortes. Continua alors Jason, lui aussi se tenant droit, mais restant à un pas derrière Perseus pour montrer à tous que Perseus était le premier Centurion.

-Enfin, sachez que vous serez tous obligés à suivre le même entrainement que Jason et moi-même. Sachez que cet entrainement fut imaginé par nul autre que le Seigneur Mars Ultor. L'entrainement commencera demain à 5:00 précise pour finir à 11:00 pétante. Le reste de l'après-midi sera dédié à votre loisir. Sur ce, rompez ! » Cria alors Perseus. Chacun des légionnaires fit le signe du Salut Romain avant de partir, certains attendant avec impatience leur futur entrainement.

De son côté, Octavian décida tout simplement de voir avec Jason et Perseus s'il serait possible pour lui d'assister à certains de leurs entrainements et, si possible, demander à ce que ses légionnaires puissent y participer.

Deux jours plus tard, une nouvelle épreuve fut organisée dans l'arène. Une nouvelle recrue venait d'arrivée, du nom de Frank Zhang. Ce dernier était d'origine inconnue, et lui-même ne savait ses propres origines. Après plusieurs heures, il réussit à vaincre les centurions des Cinquièmes, quatrièmes et troisièmes cohortes. Perseus, ayant vu en lui un certain potentiel, demanda alors à Jason de le laisser le combattre, ce que ce dernier accepta. C'est ainsi que Perseus entra dans l'arène, pour y trouver un Frank fatigué avec un arc.

« Frank Zhang, c'est bien ça ? Demanda alors Perseus.

-En effet. Perseus Jackson ? Questionna en retours l'asiatique.

-C'est bien ça. Es-tu prêt pour ton combat ? Interrogea alors le fils de Neptune tout en transformant son Dinar en trident.

-Oui, allons-y ! » Cria alors Frank. Il n'hésita pas à tirer plusieurs flèches vers Perseus. Ce dernier fit tourner son trident très vite devant lui pour bloquer chaque flèche.

Le probatio n'hésita pas à se séparer de son arc, et à la surprise de tous, se transforma en ours avant de se diriger vers Perseus. Ce dernier ne put que sourire face à cette nouvelle, et avant que l'ours ne puisse le dévorer, il frappa fort le sol avec son trident. Toute l'arène se mit à trembler, et Frank perdit l'équilibre avant de reprendre son apparence. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se transforma en aigle royal avant de s'envoler droit vers Perseus.

Le fils de Neptune se mit à sourire, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour le changeur de forme. Tout à coup, des nuages s'accumulèrent au-dessus de l'arène et un déluge d'eau s'abattit. L'eau fut si puissante que l'aigle s'écrasa au sol devant Perseus, qui pointa tout simplement son trident à Frank qui venait de reprendre son apparence. Ce dernier regardait Perseus avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Te rends-tu ? Demanda Perseus avec un sourire en coin.

-Je me rends. » Déclara alors Frank. Perseus lui tendit la main, et ce dernier l'accepta.

Evidemment, les prêteurs descendirent dans l'arène avec les centurions des autres cohortes.

« C'était un très beau spectacle, mais tu n'as malheureusement pas réussit à vaincre tous les centurions. Déclara alors Heran.

-Que les cohortes prêtes à accepter Frank Zhang s'avancent ! » S'exclama alors Marlene.

Evidemment, les centurions des cohortes 5, 4 et 3 s'avancèrent. Cependant, ils ne furent pas les seuls, et c'est ainsi que Perseus s'exclama.

« Ma Cohorte se ferait un plaisir d'accepter Frank Zhang dans nos rangs, si celui-ci accepte, bien-entendu. »

La plupart des autres restèrent abasourdis. Il était très rare qu'une cohorte qui ait vaincu son opposant se propose pour l'intégrer dans ses rangs.

« Je…Je choisis la deuxième Cohorte ! » S'exclama alors Frank Zhang. A ces mots, un trident brisé apparut au-dessus de sa tête, signifiant son statut en tant que descendant de Neptune. Malheureusement, son père n'avait pas encore décidé de le réclamer.

La décision fut acceptée, et le probatio fut marqué au Sénat. Perseus et Jason avaient décidé de le former pour, lorsqu'ils deviendraient prêteurs, les remplacer en tant que centurion. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de deuxième recrue pour les remplacer, mais ils savaient que cela ne saurait tarder.

Perseus avait mis en place tout un plan pour accroître son pouvoir politique tout en acculant les prêteurs actuels et les sénateurs les soutenant. Tout d'abord, il se devait d'accroître sa popularité envers les légionnaires de la Légion, ce qui permettrait d'effacer les possibles opposants pour les postes de prêteurs. Pour cela, il décida de frapper fort.

Ainsi, le jour même du Jeu de Guerre de Siège dans les Champs de Mars, il fit une proposition devant chaque membre de la légion.

« Je souhaiterai faire une proposition avant que l'on commence le Jeu du Siège ! » Déclara-t-il.

Des murmures pouvaient être entendus dans les rangs, chacun se demandant ce qu'allait proposer le centurion de la deuxième Cohorte. Jason se tenait juste derrière Perseus, tout en lui serrant la main, pour lui inspirer du courage.

« Comme vous le savez tous, il est de tradition que trois équipes assiègent le fort tandis que deux équipes le défendent. Cependant, j'ai remarqué de grandes inégalités. Commença alors Perseus.

-Quelles inégalités ? Demanda alors Flavius.

-C'est très simple, sourit Perseus, j'ai remarqué que lors des jeux, l'une de nos cohortes n'avait jamais l'occasion d'être à la défense. En effet, après avoir analysé les résultats des jeux précédents, j'ai pu constater que la troisième cohorte était toujours offensive. Répondit le fils de Neptune.

-C'est vrai ! Hurla alors un légionnaire de la troisième cohorte, tandis que les autres hochaient de la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Déclara alors Jason, ce qui fit taire les autres.

-Exactement, Jace. Comme vous devez le savoir, le numéro d'une cohorte signifie son rang dans la légion, et donc la force de ses membres. Ainsi, on peut dire que les cohortes Cinq et Quatre sont les plus faibles, tandis que les première et deuxième cohortes sont les plus puissantes, la troisième étant médiane. De ce fait, je pense que nous devons donner une chance aux cohortes Cinq et Quatre, qui sont toujours perdantes, de se défendre ! Proclama alors Perseus en ouvrant les bras, recevant des acclamations des légionnaires.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda alors Octavian tout en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

-C'est très simple. Je propose tout simplement qu'à partir de maintenant, la troisième Cohorte se batte avec les quatrième et cinquième cohortes. Et pour commencer, je pense que ces trois cohortes devraient défendre le fort, tandis que les première et deuxième cohortes mèneront le siège ! Répondit Perseus, s'attirant une fois de plus les acclamations de la plupart des légionnaires.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Insinuerais-tu qu'on est trop faible ? Demanda alors de façon véhémente Gwendolyn tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je préfère être honnête, donc je vais dire oui ! Oui, vous êtes faibles ! J'ai observé vos entrainements, votre façon de faire, et j'ai très bien vu que vous ne faisiez pas assez d'efforts ! Et je pense que, si vous vous battiez de façon plus cohérente, avec plus de cohésion dans vos rangs, et une chance supplémentaire de vaincre, alors peut être pourriez-vous regagner votre fierté et votre vigueur. Je ne propose pas cela seulement dans le but de vous rabaisser, mais pour vous donner une chance de gagner, et de prouver que vous valez mieux que ce que l'on pense de vous ! Hurla alors Perseus, plusieurs légionnaires hurlant leur accord.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Car vous ne serez pas les seuls à en bénéficier, car nous, les membres de la deuxième et première cohortes, nous devront aussi redoubler d'efforts, car nous devrons assiéger une forteresse tenue par non deux, mais trois cohortes, ce qui vous donnera un avantage certain. Ainsi, nous sommes tous gagnants, ce qui nous permettra, aux vainqueurs en tout cas, de vraiment savourer notre victoire. Cela vaudra alors autant qu'un entrainement ! Rajouta-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

-Que tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec la proposition du centurion Perseus Jackson lèvent la main ! » Ordonna alors Heran, la mâchoire serré en espérant que sa proposition ne passe pas.

Malheureusement pour le prêteur, l'entièreté de la légion leva la main, et la proposition fut acceptée. C'est ainsi que les jeux furent légèrement changés, et que pour cette première partie, les troisième, quatrième et cinquième cohortes se trouvèrent dans le fort pour le défendre.

\Break/

« Bon, il est temps de se préparer ! Déclara Perseus devant les membres des première et deuxième cohortes.

-Suivez bien les instructions du centurion Jackson, exceptionnellement, c'est lui qui nous dirigera ! Rassura alors Octavian.

-Comme vous le savez, la forteresse sera protégée par des canons d'eau. Etant fils de Neptune, j'en prendrai le contrôle, de ce fait, nous pourrons charger directement par les murs. Je veux ainsi que tous les archers se placent derrière moi lorsque j'attaquerai pour neutraliser autant de légionnaires que possible. Commença le fils de Neptune, tout en les regardant sérieusement.

-Ensuite, Jason et moi ferons exploser les canons d'eau, ce qui devrait inonder le fort, nous permettant d'électrocuter la majorité de nos opposants. Pendant ce temps-là, je veux que les membres les plus endurcis de nos deux cohortes, sous le régime de Flavius se dirigent vers la porte avec le bélier pour la démolir. Cependant, nous ne nous arrêterons pas là. Le but n'est pas de démolir la porte, mais de les séparer. Lorsque vous vous attaquerez à la porte, les légionnaires qui seront encore conscients se dirigeront vers vous. C'est à ce moment-là que j'interviendrai de façon définitive. Déclara alors Perseus en souriant de façon machiavélique, ce qui fit faire des frissons à certains.

-Comme vous devez le savoir, Neptune a plusieurs titres, dont celui de l'ébranleur de sols. Mon compagnon utilisera alors ses pouvoirs pour démolir le mur, ce qui utilisera beaucoup de son énergie, on compte donc sur les légionnaires pour former une paroi autour de lui. Intervint alors Jason tout en serrant la main de son âme-sœur.

-Une fois que cela sera fait, nous avancerons directement vers les drapeaux pour les capturer. N'oubliez pas que le plus important, c'est l'esprit de cohésion. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda Perseus en levant la voix.

-Oui, centurion ! Déclarèrent tous les légionnaires, tandis qu'Octavian lança un regard admiratif à Perseus.

-Parfait ! Sur ce, en avant ! » Hurlèrent alors Perseus et Jason.

Ainsi, ils partirent en direction des murs du fort avec la majorité des légionnaires, ce qui attira l'attention des défenseurs. Perseus n'hésita pas à se placer devant, et lorsque les défenseurs tentèrent de lui tirer dessus avec les canons à eau, il en prit le contrôle, les forçant à recourir à leurs arcs.

Cependant, les archers derrière Perseus n'attendirent pas, immobilisant et neutralisant la majorité des archers adverses. C'est alors qu'entra en jeu Flavius et son équipe de siège, se dirigeant vers les portes avec des légionnaires soulevant leurs pavois pour protéger le bélier. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à défoncer la porte, la plupart des défenseurs se regroupèrent pour tenter de les neutraliser. Jason et Perseus profitèrent de leur erreur pour faire imploser les canons d'eau et, à l'aide d'un orage, électrocuter tous ceux qui étaient restés présents. C'est alors que Jason ordonna aux légionnaires de former un bouclier autour de lui et Perseus. Ce dernier se concentra fortement, puissant à l'intérieur de lui, ressentant une forte pression dans son estomac. C'est alors que les alentours se mirent à trembler, et une immense fissure se dirigea droit vers les murs. Très vite, les murs craquelèrent, et au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'écroulèrent brusquement, par chance, aucun légionnaire ne fut enterrés vivant. Jason aida son âme-sœur à se relever, et ensemble, ils donnèrent l'ordre d'attaquer.

Très vite, les deux cohortes se regroupèrent et avancèrent très vite en formation, se dirigeant vers les drapeaux. Les membres des cohortes trois, quatre et cinq tentèrent vainement de se défendre, mais ils ne leur laissèrent aucune chance. C'est alors que Perseus s'empara du drapeau de la troisième cohorte, tandis que Jason s'empara de celui de la quatrième cohorte, et Octavian de la cinquième cohorte. Le Cor fut alors entendu, signifiant la fin des jeux. Très vite, Perseus et Jason furent célébrés par les membres de leur cohorte, et Octavian par les siens. Pendant ce temps-là, les blessés furent emmenés par les enfants d'Apollon qui faisaient office de médecins, et les prêteurs se dirigèrent vers ceux qui avaient capturé les drapeaux. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, on pouvait entendre les légionnaires clamer haut et fort que Perseus et Jason méritaient la médaille du Mur. Les prêteurs n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter, et c'est ainsi que nos deux âmes-sœurs reçurent chacun une médaille pour célébrer leur accomplissement.

\BREAK/

Lentement, les mois s'écoulèrent. Perseus et Jason étendirent leur influence à travers le Camp, en utilisant sans vergogne l'influence d'Octavian, mais aussi celle de leurs parents et patrons. Evidemment, cela ne plut pas le moins du monde aux prêteurs, qui y voyaient une menace à leurs position.

Un jour, Marlene tenta de séduire Jason en utilisant ses pouvoirs, car elle le voulait à tout prix. Elle le regretta bien vite, car Perseus fit de sa vie un enfer. Il commença par tout d'abord changer l'entièreté de son maquillage par des mélanges vénéneux, tout en remplaçant son baume à lèvre par un mélange de graisse de porc et de poudre de Sanguinaire du Canada. Le résultat fut plus que déplaisant, car lorsqu'Heran l'embrassa, ce dernier fut complètement dégouté et nauséeux, vomissant sur la jeune fille, devant la plupart des légionnaires. De plus, le visage de la fille se mit à gonfler et à se couvrir de boutons. Pourtant, Perseus ne s'arrêta pas là, non, il décida de corser les choses.

Il n'hésita pas à se montrer avec Jason dès que l'occasion se présentait, pour étaler sa joie devant la fille désormais défigurée. Bien-entendu, tout le monde savait parfaitement qui avait fait toutes ses horribles choses à la fille, mais aucun n'osa l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. D'une certaine façon, beaucoup étaient en accord pour ce qu'il avait fait, car tenter de séduire l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un était considéré comme une honte, un déshonneur et un crime. Après tout, trouver son âme-sœur était considéré comme un miracle.

De son côté, Jason passait son temps à s'entrainer avec son âme-sœur, tout en évitant autant que possible la fille de Venus complètement timbrée. Tandis que Perseus menait le côté politique, lui passait son temps à entrainer les légionnaires de leur cohorte, et surtout, à former leur futur remplaçant, Frank Zhang.

Malheureusement, attendu leur présence au Camp, les deux âme-sœurs ne pouvaient plus passer du temps avec Neptune, Salacia, Triton et Lupa. Ni aucuns autres dieux, en fait. Par contre, ils recevaient des visions, à travers des rêves, dans lesquels ils pouvaient continuer d'en apprendre plus, mais cela ne palliait pas au manque de contacts physiques.

Tout changea lorsqu'Octavian eut une vision après avoir éventré l'une des peluches. Il se rendit alors à toute vitesse au Sénat, convoquant une session d'urgence avec en plus, tous les centurions.

« J'ai eu une vision. Une quête a été décrétée par les dieux ! » Déclara alors l'augure, ce qui entraina un brouhaha monstre dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 8**

 **Thalia: 8**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 3**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**

 **Vesta: 1**

 **OC: 0**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter.**


	7. Info

**salut les gens. Je ne peux mettre à jour jusqu'au 9th août, je n ai plus de connexion et j'écris depuis un Burger King.**


	8. La quête partie 1

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous intéressera x)**

* * *

 _Ciel et mer iront, seuls, au Sud et rencontrerons le dieu qui s'est retourné,_

 _Ils trouveront ce qui fut volé et le verront restituer sans dommage,_

 _Ils trouveront un ennemi soi-disant terrassé,_

 _Traitre, allié à l'ennemi oublié_

 _Mais à la fin, ils obtiendront la reconnaissance tant recherchée._

Un calme envahi l'hémicycle face aux paroles citées par Octavian.

"Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ?" Demanda alors Jason, intrigué.

"L'Eclair Sacré de Jupiter a été dérobé !" Les informa alors Octavian.

Tout à coup, ce fut la débandade dans l'hémicycle, et on pouvait facilement entendre les sénateurs se crier dessus face à cette nouvelle effrayante. Ils furent calmés par un siffle strident de Percy.

Le calme s'installa de nouveau dans le Sénat.

"Ciel et mer ? Cela ne peut qu'être les Centurions Perseus et Jason !" Fit alors l'un des sénateurs.

"C'est aussi ce que je pense. Il est aussi évident qu'ils n'iront pas avec un bataillon, mais seuls." Répondit alors Octavian avec un sourire supérieur en regardant les Préteurs qui s'énervaient.

"Rien ne prouve que ce soient eux !" Cria alors Heran dans un sursaut de colère.

"Et qui d'autres ? A part eux, il n'y a personne qui représente la mer ou bien le ciel !" Répondit alors l'un des sénateurs.

"Mais ils ne peuvent pas laisser la cohorte sans centurions, voyons !" Tenta alors d'intervenir Marlene.

"Si ce n'est que ça, je suis persuadé que notre cher ami, l'Augure Octavian pour alors s'occuper de nos fonctions, temporairement. Qui plus est, nous avons formé Frank Zhang en tant que sous-centurion, et je suis persuadé qu'il saura s'occuper de notre cohorte en attendant." Interrompit alors Percy.

Plusieurs sénateurs hochèrent de la tête, tout comme Octavian. De son côté, Frank avait les yeux écarquillés et rougit face à cet honneur, avant d'avoir un petit sourire face à cette occasion unique de prouver qu'il était digne. Ce ne faut cependant pas le cas des deux préteurs qui devinrent littéralement rouges de colère.

"C'est décidé ! Les Centurions Jackson et Grace partiront demain matin pour accomplir leur mission." Déclara alors l'un des sénateurs.

"Très bien. Il faudra leur fournir le matériel nécessaire pour leur Mission." Fit Heran avant de quitter le Sénat, mécontent.

Octavian leur souhaita bon courage avant de quitter le Sénat, tandis que Jason et Percy retournèrent dans leurs quartiers, perplexes. Ils s'installèrent alors tranquillement sur le lit de Jason, lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"A ton avis, qui a bien pu réussir à voler le symbole de mon père ?" Demanda Jason.

"C'est une bonne question, Jace. Et puis, cette histoire d'ennemi oublié me trouble un peu, j'dois l'avouer. Qui sait à qui on pourrait avoir affaire ?" Répondit alors Percy, restant tranquillement dans les bras de Jason.

"Hm… Tu as une idée ?" Demanda alors Jason, caressant les cheveux de son âme-sœur.

"Bah, nous n'avons pas non plus des milliers d'ennemis qui ont disparu. A part les Titans, certains monstres et les grecs, franchement, je ne vois pas." Répondit Percy, dubitatif.

"Les grecs ? Bah, je ne pense pas, nous les avons éliminés. Mais bon, je n'ai pas non plus envie que ce soit les Titans." Fit alors Jason, inquiet.

"Je suppose que nous verrons ce qu'il en est lorsque nous trouverons ces ennemis alors. Par contre, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait trouver au Sud ?" Demanda alors Percy.

"Hm… Voyons, si je me souviens bien, au Sud, il y a Los Angeles. N'est-ce pas l'entrée des Enfers ?" Demanda alors Jason.

"Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait ça ?" Demanda Percy.

"Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, mon père l'a empêché d'avoir l'Olympe, peut-être qu'il souhaite enfin se venger. Mais Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu Voldemort sur les bords ?" Demanda Jason avec un petit sourire.

"Bah, j'ne peux pas dire son nom, et puis, je trouve que ça lui correspond bien. Sombre, dangereux, utilise les morts, et puis, il parait qu'il a des yeux rouges quand il est en colère. Moi je dis que Rowling est en fait une demi-déesse, fille ou descendante de Trivia, qui s'est inspirée de lui pour créer Voldemort." Blagua alors Percy.

Les deux demi-dieux éclatèrent de rire face à cette possibilité, quoi que ça explique Poudlard, se dirent-ils. C'est ainsi qu'ils préparèrent tranquillement leurs affaires, et partirent récupérer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur Mission. Ils reçurent alors chacun une sacoche remplie de Nectar et Ambroise, ainsi qu'une centaine de Dinars et une carte des Etats-Unis avec une carte, pour les trajets de bus et autres moyens de transports. Ils reçurent aussi une centaine de dollars pour le transport.

Ils allèrent parler un peu avec Frank avant de partir. Ils furent très amusés en voyant ce dernier, suant à grosses gouttes et pâle, tel un mort-vivant.

"Du calme, Frank, évites de nous faire un malaise. On ne partira que quelques jours, au max un mois. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras gérer le camp en attendant.", dit alors Percy en prenant Frank dans une accolade.

"Mais vous étiez deux, tandis que moi je suis tout seul!" Répondit l'asiatique, faisant rire Jason.

"Tu connais la routine Frank, tu n'auras qu'à les bousculer un peu, faire les entrainements et tout ira parfaitement bien. De toute façon, Octavian sera là pour t'aider en cas de besoin, et je suis sûr que toutes les cohortes t'aideront, à part les prêteurs. Ok?", fit le blond.

Frank hocha de la tête, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda alors Jason et Percy.

"Et surtout, faites attention à vous."

Le couple le regarda avant de rouler des yeux. Enfin, Jason et Percy quittèrent Camp Jupiter, et ils décidèrent d'en profiter par passer par le refuge de Lupa. Ils ne furent pas très étonnés de la voir, les attendant tranquillement en compagnie de Triton. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps avant de serrer dans ses bras son petit-frère.

"Percy, je suis content de te voir! Alors, tu commences ta première quête avec Jason à ce que je vois?", fut la première phrase de Triton.

Percy, qui lui rendit son étreinte, lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

"Yup! Par contre, je m'attendais pas à une aussi grosse première quête."

"Je sais, mais bon, avec les dieux on ne peut jamais prévoir. Par contre, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de retrouver cet éclair.", répondit Triton en fronçant des sourcils.

Jason et Percy remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. En voyant leurs mines intriguées, Triton décida de continuer.

"Le grand manitou pense que c'est l'un des autres dieux qui a fait le coup. Et bien qu'il sait parfaitement que toi et Jason êtes en couple, il continue de penser que papa est l'un des possibles coupables. Et je ne te parle pas de tous les doutes concernant le Seigneur de la Rancune."

Jason et Percy ricanèrent en entendant le surnom d'Hadès.

"Percy l'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, genre Voldemort. Il lui manque juste la tête de semi-serpent et pouf, Voldemort version déité!" fit le fils de Jupiter.

Triton laissa échapper un rire tonitruant tandis que Lupa, qui était restée à l'arrière pour écouter ricana dans son coin.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est là que vous vous dirigez? Chez Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?" Continua alors le dieu des marées.

Les deux demi-dieux hochèrent de la tête en parfaite synchronisation.

"Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance, notre oncle n'est pas connu pour son tempérament. Par contre, je vais vous donner un petit conseil qui vous sera surement utile, ne l'accusez surtout de rien sans la moindre preuve. Il est tellement rancunier, et surtout que la pilule concernant l'interdiction d'enfants lui est restée en travers de la gorge, qu'il serait capable de vous enfermer définitivement dans son Centre de Vacances. Alors évitez de lui manquer de respect. Au pire des cas, tentez de l'amadouer.", fit alors Triton.

"L'amadouer? Et comment pourrions-nous amadouer le Seigneur des boudeurs, la Majesté de la Rancune et le Roi de la peur?" Fit alors Percy d'un ton sarcastique.

Triton roula des yeux tandis que Jason ricana en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de son âme-sœur.

"Tu sais, j'ai cru entendre dire qu'Oncle Pluton était à la recherche d'un cadeau pour son adorable femme. Proserpine adore la nature, les plantes mais aussi les animaux. Je me demande s'il y a des chats en enfer." Fit alors aussi innocemment que possible Triton avant de disparaitre dans une brise de mer.

Percy ricana face à l'aide apporté par son grand-frère.

"Sérieux, où peut-on trouver un chat capable de résister à la chaleur des enfers?" Demanda alors Jason, étonné.

Lupa s'avança alors près d'eux.

"Vous savez, je suis persuadé qu'à Los Angeles se trouve une agence Mercure capable de vous trouver tout ce que vous voulez. Vous pourriez tenter votre coup là-bas? En tout cas, bonne chance les garçons.", fit la déesse-louve avant de s'en aller avec sa meute, surement pour patrouiller les lieux.

Jason et Percy se regardèrent avant d'hausser des épaules. L'idée avait du mérite après tout. Ils quittèrent alors les bois pour se retrouver non loin d'une route.

"Bon, on a trois possibilités: Soit on essaye de faire du pouce, soit on prend le bus, ou alors, on tente de marcher à pied.", fit alors Percy.

"Moi je dis qu'on devrait faire du pouce. Connaissant notre veine, on a pas mal de chances de tomber sur des monstres à pied, et on ne sait jamais quel malade pourrait nous récupérer en stop. Au moins, dans le bus on aura quelques témoins qui dissuaderont les monstres.", répondit Jason.

Percy hocha de la tête, et ils prirent alors la direction d'un arrêt de bus. Ils furent heureux de voir qu'au bout de cinq minutes, un bus fit son apparition, menant comme par hasard vers Los Angeles. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent confortablement à l'arrière du bus, lovés ensemble. Le voyage dura un moment, mais ils finirent par s'approcher enfin de Los Angeles. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, ce fut pour se trouver dans une jungle de béton pour la première fois de leur vie.

"Sérieusement, comment font les mortels pour vivre dans un endroit aussi moche et pollué?", fut le commentaire de Percy.

Jason se contenta d'hausser des épaules, pensant la même chose. Ils se mirent alors à rechercher l'une des célèbres agences Mercure. Ce ne fut pas très concluant, et ils décidèrent alors de s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant sympathique pour manger. Ils prirent leur commande, consistant de hamburgers, frites et coca. Jason ricana en voyant Percy faire la moue lorsqu'il ne put avoir un peu de nourriture bleutée.

En effet, Percy avait développé l'étrange tendance à vouloir manger tout en bleu, avoir des vêtements bleus etc. Selon Triton, c'était une tendance rarissime qui pouvait se produire chez les enfants de Neptune. Il avait expliqué que c'était très rare, et que le dernier fut un certain Thésée du dix-neuvième siècle. Lorsque Jason lui demanda si les fils de Jupiter avaient eux-aussi un trait inexpliqué et rarissime, Triton lui répondit que les enfants de Jupiter avaient tendance à être très dominateurs, jaloux et protecteurs tout en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Même si Jason était jeune, cela ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre l'insinuation, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier sa féroce envie de protéger Percy, ni de fusiller tous ceux lorgnant sur son âme-sœur.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à déguster leur repas, ils entendirent un bruit très fort, celui d'un moteur. Peu de temps après, ils virent alors un grand homme portant une tenue d'officier militaire avec des lunettes de soleil noires, une barbe bien rasée, une coupe militaire et un tatouage représentant une épée. Il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ce lieu. Ce dernier alors s'approcha d'eux pour s'asseoir à côté de Jason.

"Eh bien, les jeunes, je vois que vous vous êtes arrêtés le temps d'une pause? Ne devriez-vous pas courir après le jouet de mon père? Comme si qu'un véritable soldat avait besoin d'un accessoire pareil.", dit alors l'officier en faisant signe à une serveuse de venir.

Il lui commanda rapidement à manger, tandis que Jason et Percy froncèrent des sourcils pour tenter de deviner qui était la personne près d'eux. Ce fut Jason qui comprit.

"Seigneur Mars, content de vous revoir!" fit alors le blond en s'inclinant rapidement, suivi de Percy.

Ce dernier releva légèrement ses lunettes pour montrer les flammes se situant derrière, avant de sourire.

"Eh bien, je vois que mon petit-frère n'est pas idiot et m'a reconnu. Vous savez, vous m'avez rendu très fier durant votre épreuve à l'arène."

"Mon seigneur, pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre présence ici?", demanda alors Jason.

Mars leva un sourcil en regardant le demi-dieu. La serveuse lui amena son hamburger, qu'il dévora d'une simple bouchée avant d'enfin répondre.

"Disons simplement que j'ai eu vent des raisons de votre présence ici. Vous cherchez l'agence de Mercure, n'est-ce pas?"

Les deux demi-dieux hochèrent de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, j'ai une petite proposition pour vous. Je suis prêt à vous déposer directement devant l'agence de mon frère en échange d'un service.", continua Mars.

"Et quel est ce service, mon seigneur?", fit alors Percy en grinçant légèrement des dents.

Il connaissait parfaitement Mars, et savait que si ce dernier avait un service à leur demander, ça voulait habituellement dire qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'un autre dieu (habituellement Vulcain), l'avait dans le collimateur.

"J'ai besoin que vous alliez récupérer mon bouclier que j'ai oublié dans un parc près d'ici. Je ne peux malheureusement aller le chercher à cause de quelques problèmes avec Vulcain, donc si vous pouviez me rendre ce service, je vous emmènerai directement chez mon frère. Marché conclu?", fit alors Mars avec un regard sévère.

Percy et Jason échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient bien deviné, Mars avait un dieu dans le collimateur, et une fois de plus, c'était Vulcain. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

"Marché conclu." Répondit Percy.

Mars lui serra alors la main avant de quitter les lieux sans oublier de payer la serveuse. Il se retourna avant de sortir et dit.

"Appelez-moi une fois sortis du parc, je vous rejoindrai."

Une fois seuls, Jason regarda Percy avec les sourcils froncés.

"Tu ne le trouves pas un peu différent? Il avait l'air pressé et légèrement agressif, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de nous.", fit le blond.

Percy y réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête.

"T'as raison, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Peut-être s'est-il disputé avec Dame Venus? Ou alors, il voulait ne pas être reconnu. Normalement, les dieux ne doivent pas interférer avec nos quêtes.", répondit Percy.

"Oui, mais on parle quand même du Seigneur Mars, qui a horreur de respecter ce genre de règles qu'il trouve totalement inutiles. Enfin bon, nous devrions aller chercher son bouclier, on lui doit bien ça.", fit Jason avec un petit sourire en coin.

Percy hocha de la tête, et une fois qu'ils eurent finit et payé leur repas, ils quittèrent le petit restaurant pour prendre la direction du parc. Heureusement, Mars leur avait laissé une carte grossièrement dessinée en quittant les lieux, ce qui permit au jeune de couple de trouver sans aucun mal les lieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les lieux, le sourcil droit de Percy tressaillit tandis que Jason retint un hoquet de stupeur.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir le Seigneur Mars dans un lieu comme celui-ci.", fit alors Percy en regardant le nom du parc d'attraction situé devant en lui en lettres néons roses.

Jason se contenta d'hocher de la tête tout en regardant lui-aussi l'hideux nom du parc dans lequel ils allaient devoir entrer. Franchement, qui pouvait bien nommer un endroit ' **Le Parc de l'Amour** ' ?

Le couple se regarda avant de soupirer de concert.

"Vénus…", firent-ils en cœur avant d'entrer dans le parc qui promettait d'être un évènement mémorable.


End file.
